Enter Neromon
by Neromon
Summary: A black Renamon arrives in Shinjuku with a sad past, then starts his new life. Renamon X OC. M for lemons and language. Summary not that good, just read it please.
1. Chapter 1

Enter Neromon Chapter 1: Prologue

Me: "Hey, this is my first fanfiction, so don't flame too much."

Neromon: "You do realize if you make me do anything I don't like in this I'll have to kill you."

Me: "Relax, I wont. By the way, this is Neromon. *points to a black Renamon with blood red eyes leaning against the wall with his arms crossed* I believe I created him in my mind, but I may have remembered him sub-consciously. So if you did create him a long time ago, tell me."

Neromon: "Are you going to start this soon?"

Me: "Yeah, calm yourself."

***DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANYTHING REALATED TO IT EXCEPT NEROMON***

Silence

This is all Neromon heard as he remembered that horrible day. He opened his eyes to discover he was in West Shinjuku atop a tall building.

"Damn…" It sends shivers down his spine every time he remembers it, but this time something was popping out to him more than anything. That young boy's eyes. Icy blue eyes, staring him down. "I will carry out your wish, Jack…" He whispered to himself. Neromon looked out into the streets, scanning them for any sign of trouble.

"HELP!" Neromon snapped his head back to see a little redhead girl being dragged into an ally-way. He dove down into an ally below him and was engulfed by the darkness of a shadow.

"Let me go!" The redhead yelled at the thug that had brought her here.

"Not until you give me all your money," He looked down to her belt. "and that device on your belt!" She was struggling to get away when she saw someone walk up behind the thug. "Bastard…" The thug turned around to receive a punch so hard it knocked him out cold. It was Neromon, who then looked at the girl he had just saved. "You're not Renamon…" She said in a shocked tone. "Renamon?" He said, but before he could ask the girl what she was talking about a bright yellow blur came right at him. It had tried to punch him, but failed when Neromon blocked it with his paw.

"What!" Neromon said as his legs were trembling. It was Renamon. The vixen stared at him with her ice blue eyes and her fist still imbedded in this paw. _Those eyes! It can't be… _he thought. "Renamon stop! He saved me!" The red headed girl pointed down to the unconscious thug. Renamon continued to stare at him for what felt like hours until she pulled her fist back and closed her eyes. A wave of relief came over Neromon as he too closed his eyes and thought of _him_. "Thank you for helping me. My name is Rika, and this is Renamon." Neromon smiled a little bit and spoke. "Your welcome. My name is Neromon. If you will excuse me I need to get back to watching over the city." He looked at Renamon once more, and then let the shadows embrace his figure and disappeared.

_Those eyes… they looked like Jack's… _Neromon was jumping from rooftop to rooftop looking for anyone who was making trouble. He then sensed a presence closing in on his location. He stopped on a building and waited for it to catch him. If it was a wild digimon then he would take care of it with ease. He wasn't so lucky. Renamon stopped right in front of him and watched him. She looked almost exactly like himself, besides the yellow fur. "I never got a chance to say thank you for saving Rika." He looked at her, avoiding her eyes. "Don't worry about it. Its just something I do." "But aren't you a Wild One? Why would you help people?" He closed his eyes and turned away to hide his pain from the vixen. "I used to have a tamer…," He then looked her straight in the eyes. She looked back into his blood red eyes, sensing his pain. "I'm sorry." "He is why I help people and stop digimon causing trouble. He wanted to help people also, make the world safer for him and his family. But…" "What?" "I'm sorry. I cant say anymore." He told her. He almost told her his life story on a very personal topic. He felt comfortable talking to her, something that he hadn't felt in a long time. But not enough to talk about his tamer. "I understand. You don't have to tell me." She said in almost a loving voice. "Thank you. Would you like to join me in patrolling the city?" "Sure." They jumped from building to building for the rest of the night. It was an enjoyable night, one he hoped to have again.

Me: "Well, that was the first chapter. Hope you liked it and please leave a comment below. Sorry that its so short."

Neromon: "So you were already dead before it even started? Do you need to see a physiatrist?"

Me: "No. I hope you realize you're not funny."

Neromon: *chuckles*


	2. Chapter 2

Enter Neromon Chapter 2: Things looking up

Me: "Hey guys. Second chapter is here."

Neromon: "I really like Renamon. I feel nice when I'm around her."

Me: "I think you're in love! Ha ha ha! XD"

Neromon: "Don't mock me or I will tie you to a cross and burn it!"

Me: (sweatdrop) "OK, calm down you sadistic bastard!"

*** ONCE AGAIN, I DON'T OWN DIGIMON! I DO OWN NEROMON THOUGH!***

It's been a week since Neromon first met Rika and Renamon. He has patrolled the city with Renamon every night since after Rika has gone to sleep. They have fought and defeated many Wild Ones and shared the data between each other. Today was a Saturday and Neromon had a dream that scared him. He was with Jack, his tamer, and they were fighting a Wild One and were losing. "Jack, give me a mod, anything will be good right no-" Neromon was just smacked right into a building and fell on his face, _hard._ "I don't have anything! Neromon, please get up!" Tears were forming at his eyes. The Wild One closed in on Neromon and was ready to attack for the kill. "I'm sorry, Jack. I wasn't strong enough." Neromon said as he looked up at the Wild One and watched it raise its fist to smash him into data. He closed his eyes and waited when he felt something push him out of the way. He shot his eyes open only to see his tamer smashed right in front of him. "NOOO!" Neromon shot upwards in an instant. He was on a rooftop in Shinjuku, in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. He looked around sensing someone, when Renamon appeared in front of him. "Are you alright? I heard screaming!" She said trying to comfort him at the same time. She placed her paw on his shoulder to calm him down. "Yes, I'm fine. I just had a bad dream." "A bad dream, or a bad memory?" Neromon stared at her in shock. She saw this shock and gave him an explanation. "You had the same look in your eyes a week ago when you were talking about your tamer." He nodded and said, "Yeah, it was a memory about Jack. The last time I saw him…" Renamon saw only a single tear come from his left eye. She could feel his pain and she felt sorry for him. Her instincts took over her body, and she hugged him lightly. Neromon was surprised by this, but felt better and forgot about the memory. He hugged her back and they sat there in each other's embrace for what felt like hours. "Thank you, Renamon. I needed that." They let go of each other and looked into each other's eyes, both being amazed by the other's eyes. Neromon was the first to come out of the trance-like state and stood up. "Renamon, would you like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?" "I would love to. What time?" "Is 7:00 good?" "Perfect, see you then." With that said the yellow vixen jumped back to her home.

It is noon when a wild digimon bio-emerged in downtown and all the tamers show up to battle. Takato is the first to take out his digivice and scan the digimon before them.

**Infermon**

**Ultimate **

**Attacks: Spider Shooter**

"An Ultimate? We can take him! Right, Guilmon?" Takato said inspiringly. "Right, Takatomon!" Guilmon said with his normal goofy smile on. "Renamon, walk all over him." Rika said with a smile. "My pleasure! DIAMOND STORM!" Renamon crossed her arms over her chest and a thousand shining shards formed behind her and flew towards her opponent. They hit their target, but did no visible damage at all. She tried to rush it next, but was hit by one of Infermon's legs. Renamon crashed to the floor and Infermon was looking right at her. "SPIDER SH-" "BLOOD RAIN!" Just as Infermon was cut off a million red shards impaled it and reduced it to data. Neromon dropped from the sky in front of Renamon with his back to her. He turned to Renamon extending a paw. "Need some help?" He said with a smirk on his face. "Thanks for that." She said grabbing his paw and being pulled up. "PYRO SPHERE!" A giant fireball hurled towards Neromon, who closed his eyes and drew a sword from a sheath on his hip that seemed to appear out of thin air. He raised it, and slashed the fireball in half, making it miss him completely. "I'm guessing this friendly dinosaur is one of you're friends?" He said with a chuckle. Renamon was amazed at the sword Neromon acquired out of nowhere, but she was more pissed at Guilmon. "Guilmon, he is a friend! What are you doing?" Renamon yelled at the red dino who was looking guilty. "I'm sorry, I thought he was a wild digimon." Neromon looked over at the tamers and walked to them. Takato was on guard, as was Henry. "Guys, relax. He saved me from a thug a week ago." The mood seemed to lighten as they got to know Neromon better, but tensed as soon as Takato brought up Neromon's tamer. "Who is your tamer, Neromon?" Renamon gave Takato a death glare, but stopped when Neromon spoke. "I don't have one anymore." "What happened to him?" Said Terriermon, who got a ' I'm-going-to-rip-your-god-damn-head-off ' look from Renamon. "He is dead." They looked at him and now know why Renamon was so angry with them. "IT WAS MY OWN DAMN FAULT!" Neromon screamed as he ran away from the group. Renamon was about to run after him when Rika stopped her. "He needs some time. Just wait a little while." Renamon nodded and they all went home.

It is now 6:55 and Renamon was reading a book near the pond at Rika's house. She was so into the book that she had not noticed Neromon standing in front of her. "Renamon." As soon as she heard this she jumped out of her fur. She looked at him, but more specifically, his eyes. His fur under his eyes were damp, a sign that he was crying but had stopped a while ago. "Are you ready to go?" He asked with a smile. _Dinner! I forgot! _"Um, yes. Let me just grab something from my room." She walked into her room and closed the door calmly. Then she went into a frenzy. _I didn't even brush my fur! This is bad! GO GO GO! _She brushed herself as fast as she could and grabed her bag. She walked out and Neromon took her by the arm. They proceeded to walk to a sushi restraunt in downtown Shinjuku.

Me: "Hooray for cliffhangers!"

Neromon: "Can I smack Takato?

Me: "Sure, I don't care."

*Neromon chases Takato with a baseball bat*

Takato: "OH MY GOD HELP ME!"

Renamon: "Should I stop him?"

Me: "Naw, let him have fun. Until the next chapter, readers! (IF I HAVE ANY!)


	3. Chapter 3

Enter Neromon Chapter 3: The Past

Me: "Next chapter is here!"

Takato: "Hide me! He is trying to kill me!"

Neromon: "There you are! Get back here!"

Takato: "CRAP!" *Runs away*

Me: "Neromon, calm down. We have to do the next chapter now."

Neromon: "Oh yeah. The date with Renamon."

Me: "Yes! Now, lets get down to business!"

*** I DON'T OWN DIGIMON EXCEPT NEROMON ***

The 10 minute walk felt like hours and Neromon was nervous. He really liked Renamon, but was afraid she would reject him if he didn't play his cards right. _I have to relax and be cool. Damn it, who am I kidding? I'm a wreck. _Renamon looked at him and could and tell he was nervous. She couldn't help but smile a tiny bit at this and asked him a question. "Are you okay? You were really upset when Takato brought up your tamer." "I'll tell you about it later. For right now lets just enjoy ourselves." He said in a happy tone. She saw he was smiling at her and smiled back, knowing he was happy being with her tonight. They reached the sushi restraunt and sat down at a table next to the sushi bar. They each had 5 pieces of sushi before Neromon looked at Renamon. "If you're willing to listen, I'll tell you about Jack." She looked at him and said, "Only if you are comfortable with it." Neromon nodded. "I think I should. Three years ago I bio-emerged in the United States, in New York City. I was confused and looked around to try to find out where I was. I ran out of the city because I was so new to this, all the lights and cars passing me. I kept running until I came upon a town called Bay Shore. I heard laughing and shouting so I checked it out."

*** 3 years ago Bay Shore High School ***

"What is your problem, Chris? Did I do something to set you off?" a 14 year old boy said. He was wearing a gray sweatshirt and blue jeans. He had dark hair and looked angry. His name was Jack Deno, a freshman at the school, and he was bullied all his life for an unknown reason. But he had enough at was standing up to a senior named Chris O'Donnell and his group of friends. Chris was a 17 year old guy wearing a white tank top with blue jeans. He had blonde hair and was only an inch taller than Jack, who was 5'10". "No, I just love watching you squirm when I screw with you." "Yeah? Well screw off, douchebag. I'm done with you and your friends messing with me!" One of Chris' friends went up to Chris, "Are you gonna take that from this freshman idiot? Go mess him up, Chris!" Chris then charged Jack. Jack didn't move, he stood there smiling. Neromon was watching the whole time and was confused why Jack was just standing there. Chris threw a punch but Jack ducked, and delivered an uppercut right into Chris' chin. Chris stumbled back, shocked that Jack was able to land a punch, and his chin hurt like hell. "Did I mention my uncle is a boxer?" He said trying not to laugh. Chris knew he was holding back a laugh and got really mad. "You want something to laugh about?" Just then Neromon saw a flash come from Chris' hand. _He has a knife!_ Chris charged once again at Jack with the pocket knife in hand. Jack got a glance at the knife and froze. He couldn't move because of fear. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain, but only felt a breeze of air. He opened his eyes and saw a black kitsune's back facing him. Neromon had jumped in front of Jack and grabed Chris' arm. In a low, intimidating voice, Neromon spoke. "I don't like it when someone pulls a weapon on an unarmed opponent. I don't find it very fair, do _YOU?_" Chris was looking upon this creature in front of him, scared out of his mind. All he could do was drop the knife and scream, but Neromon put his paw over his mouth. "I'm going to let go of your arm, you are going to run home, and you are going to leave this kid alone. Got it?" Chris nodded and Neromon did as he said he would and let go of him. Him and his friends ran as fast as they could away from Neromon. As soon as they were gone Neromon turned around to face the kid he just saved. Jack was awe struck, and he just stood there staring at him. "Are you okay?" Neromon asked and Jack came out of his trance. "Yeah, thanks. My name is Jack. Um, if you don't mind me asking, who and _what_ are you?" Neromon smirked at him. "My name is Neromon. I am a Digimon." "I've heard of Digimon! You look like a Renamon, only with black fur!" Jack said, astounded that there was a real Digimon in front of him. "Renamon? I guess I do, I've never really paid attention to resemblances. You handled yourself pretty well with that guy." Jack smiled at the complement. "Thanks. If you heard, my uncle is a boxer, so he taught me a few things." He said, throwing a few punches in the air. Neromon chuckled. "So I got so caught up with that, that I've forgotten to ask someone. Where are we? I walked through a portal in the digital world and now I have no idea where I am." "You're in Bay Shore, NY. In the U.S.A." "I see. Well I should go find a place to sleep for the night." He said as he began to walk away, but Jack stopped him. "You can stay with me! We have an extra room and it's the least I can do after you saved me." "Okay, but what about other people in the house?" Jack face palmed and then said, "I can tell my parents anything. They will understand." Neromon nodded and they walked to Jack's home. "Wait here outside the door. I'll be right back or call you in." "Very well. And Jack?" Jack turned to Neromon. "Thanks." Jack smiled and walked into his house and found his mother on the couch. "Hey Mom? Can I ask you a really big favor?" His mother looked at him with an eye brow raised. "Of course. What is it?" Jack told his mother the whole story and she didn't believe him. "If your friend needs to stay the night, it's no problem. Don't make up a story about a human-like black fox saving you from a senior with a knife." "Hey Neromon," he called out, "My mother doesn't believe me! Can you come in here?" Neromon appeared from a shadow on the wall and looked at Jack's mother with his blood red stare. "OH MY GOD!" His mother screamed. "Mom! It's okay! I told you, he saved me and he is nice!" He turned to Neromon who was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. "Did you make a scary face or something?" "No. My looks have it's pros and cons. I'm intimidating to enemies so they won't attack me, but then I'm intimidating towards people who I don't want to scare." Jack's mom calmed down after his son and Neromon were casually talking. "Okay, you can stay. Thank you for saving my son." "You are welcome. Thank you for permitting me to stay in your home." He said with a bow. Jack's mother smiled. "You two go wash up. Dinner is almost ready." Both nodded and went to wash their hands. After which, the three of them sat down at the table and began eating spaghetti. "Where is Dad?" Jack asked. "He had to work through dinner." After dinner, Jack and Neromon relaxed in the living room. Jack was watching T.V. and Neromon was meditating. "Hey, Neromon?" Neromon didn't move. He was deep in thought in his meditation. "Neromon!" Still no answer. Jack got an idea. He crumbled up a piece of paper and launched it at the black fox. It bounced off his head and he didn't even flinch. Jack decided to up the ante. He took an O magazine and flung it at him. It smacked him in the cheek and he went down. "Ow! What the hell, man?" He said growling a little while holding his cheek and getting up. "Sorry, but I wanted to ask you a question and you wouldn't answer me when I called you." He said chuckling. "Yes? Whats this question you have for me that was so important I got smacked with a magazine?" "Two questions, actually. First, do you mind if I call you Nero from now on?" "Yes, go right ahead. What is the second question?" "Am I you tamer?" Neromon looked at him and thought about it. "You might. But wouldn't you have a digivice if you were?" "You're right." Jack said, a little disappointed. "Lets go to sleep. Goodnight, Jack." Neromon said walking to the guest room to rest. "Goodnight, Nero." The two went to sleep and waited for the next day to come.

*** End Flashback ***

"After a week we started fighting rouge digimon around the town and he told me his dream." Neromon told Renamon. "What was his dream?" Asked a very curious vixen. "He wanted to help people out. Make the world a better place to live in for him and his family." Then Renamon remembered a detail he left out. "Wait, did he have a digivice ever or did you just fight with him?" "Oh, sorry. I forgot about that. Yes, he got a digivice two days after we met." Renamon was pondering the story and wanted to know how his tamer died and why Neromon blamed himself for it. ' _I_ _don't want to ask him that. It would hurt him to tell the story…' _"I'll tell you how Jack was killed." Renamon's eyes shot open in shock. "How did you know-" "Call it a lucky guess that I knew you wanted to know. Anyway, if you don't mind I will tell you the story, but not now." "Of course! You don't have to!" Renamon said to him. "Thanks. May I walk you home?" "You may. Thank you for dinner." She said as Neromon paid the bill. "My pleasure, Renamon." He said with a smile. They walked back to Rika's house and stopped by the door. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Renamon." Neromon said with a bow. Renamon smiled and bowed back. "Yes, I will. Goodnight, Neromon." She said. Then she did something that shocked him to no end, but not in a bad way. Renamon kissed him on the cheek and went inside. Neromon stood there frozen. Then a smile came across his muzzle and he did a back flip onto a nearby rooftop. _I think I love her… _He then patrolled the city with a smile on the whole time.

Me: "Chapter 3 done! What do you think of it Neromon?"

*Neromon stares into space*

Me: "NEROMON!"

Neromon: "What do you want? I was daydreaming."

Me: "Yeah, about Renamon!"

Neromon: *blush* "Shut up. At least I have someone who may like me!"

Me: "You really had to go there, didn't you?"

Note: I leave out a lot of detail because I like it when I'm able to take a story I read and put my own thoughts into it. So you guys can do that too! Also, This story is based 1 year after the digimon returned from the digital world after the D-Reaper incident. Sorry for leaving that out. Until the next chapter! Comment and stuff!


	4. Chapter 4

Enter Neromon Chapter 4: Old Friends

Me: "Forth chapter! I'm on fire with this story!"

Neromon: "Am I going to fight anything in this chapter?"

Me: "Maybe. I'm not telling you yet."

Renamon: "Can I be in the beginning dialogue too?"

Neromon: "Of course!"

Me: "Yes and stop staring at her, Neromon."

*Both blush*

*** I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON EXCEPT NEROMON ***

Renamon woke up at 6 to go train in the park. She jumped across the rooftops at break-neck speeds to see if she could beat her time record from Rika's to Shinjuku Park. When she arrived she found, to her joy, that she beat her time by 3 seconds. The park was empty that day because it was a Monday and everyone was at work, school, or still sleeping. Renamon walked deep into the trees to find a thick tree to train on. She found a big oak tree in the middle of a small clearing. She began to punch at the tree relentlessly until she heard a noise that sounded like breathing. The yellow fox looked to her sides and behind her, but no one was there. The vixen started punching the tree again making it shake. What she didn't know was that Neromon was sleeping in that exact tree and was starting to wake up due to her training. He rolled over to get comfortable, but ended up rolling off the branch. "GEEZUS!" Was all Renamon heard before Neromon fell from the branch and landed on her. 'Ugg… what broke my fall?' Neromon thought rubbing his head. He looked down and saw Renamon laying on the ground under him with eyes closed. "Renamon! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" He said helping her up. "Just fine. How are you?" She snapped back, annoyed. "Sorry, but I wasn't expecting you to start punching my home." He said rubbing the back of his head. The vixen calmed down and asked him, "This is where you live?" He nodded. "I've slept here every night since I got here. Its not very comfy, but I don't complain. I was actually thinking of building a cabin here!" He said with a smile. "That's nice. But why didn't you ask me or Rika for a place to stay? After you saved her, I'm sure she would let you stay with us." Neromon dropped the smile. "I don't want anyone to feel like they owe me anything." "Why? What's wrong?" Neromon sighed. "I feel like Jack saved me because I saved him. Like he was only repaying a dept. If he didn't feel that way, he may still be alive today." Renamon was about to respond when her fur stood on end. "There is a rouge digimon bio-emerging." Neromon smiled once again. "Good. I'll make this thing wish it was already dead." With that said, they rushed to downtown Shinjuku.

They arrived to find Henry, Takato, Guilmon, and Terriermon already fighting. By the looks of it, they were losing, _badly_. "Takato, where is Rika?" Renamon asked the brown haired tamer. "I called her, she is on her way." Neromon could not see through the fog. "What are we dealing with?" "All I know is the digimon is a Beelzemon, has a tamer, and now they are attacking us back." "Who is the tamer?" Takato shrugged. "I have no idea, but he is from the U.S.A. New York, to be exact." "How did you find that out?" A yellow fox asked. "Before he told his partner to attack, he said New York was much more friendly then here." ' _I_ _wonder… could it be Nick?' _"Did he have brown hair?" Takato nodded, trying to figure out what he was thinking. Neromon smiled and let out a sigh. "Nick comes all the way to Japan to see me. Well I think I'll have a spar with Beelzemon." "Are you crazy? He is a Mega level and you are a rookie!" Neromon laughed and said, "Takato, when this is sorted out, scan me with your digivice. I have trained so much, that in my rookie form, I can match the power of an ultimate." Takato and Renamon stared at him like they had just seen a ghost. "And my most powerful attack in this form can at least knock out a mega. I'll end this quickly." He then ran further into the fog to find Guilmon and Terriermon running to their tamers. Behind them was Beelzemon. He had not seen Neromon yet so he decided to try to scare him. Back in NY, they were friends, so this would be funny when it was over. He projected his voice so it sounded like it came from everywhere at once. "BEELZEMON, YOU HAVE ATTACKED MY FRIENDS, AND FOR THAT YOU WILL DIEEEE!" Beelzemon turned around and spun in every direction trying to locate the source of the voice. "Oh yeah? Come out and fight me then! Bring it on!" '_You know what? I think I'll just knock him out and explain later because I'm not in the mood right now for his mouth.' _Neromon jumped high into the air and had the pads on his paw facing Beelzemon. "GOD'S JUDGEMENT!" A bright white light came from his paw and became a beam of light flying right at Beelzemon. It was too late to react and the beam hit it's mark. "Damn it.." Was all he could muster before passing out on the ground. "Am I seeing things?" Takato said with his jaw dropped. Finally Henry realized Neromon was here. "Was that Neromon who did that!" All Takato and Renamon could do was nod. "Hey Nick! If it's really you then come out!" "Neromon?" A 16 year old kid with black hair and blue eyes came into the fog and looked at Neromon. He wore a black trench coat, black jeans, and boots. "Ha! It is you! What brings you to Shinjuku, my friend?" Neromon said as the two smiled and high-fived. "Me and Beelzemon came here to find you. We haven't seen you since… well we haven't seen you in a long time!" "Well it's great to see you. Sorry my friends attacked you and I'm sorry I knocked out Beelzemon." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Is he going to be OK?" Nick asked, concerned with the current condition of his partner. "Yes, he will wake up in twenty minutes. I didn't want to kill him with that blast. So if you want to meet the others I will bring them over. Go check on Beelzemon."

Neromon walked over to the tamers. Rika had arrived while he was talking with Nick. "Hello people!" They looked at him with amazed stares. "What? Is there something on my face?" Neromon began to rub his head and face, which go a giggle out of… Renamon? The others looked at her wide eyed. They have never heard Renamon laugh before. "Heelllloo? I know Renamon is a beautiful sight but can we get back to me for a minute? Do you want to meet the tamer that is partnered with that Beelzemon?" Renamon blushed at the complement, but her fur covered it so no one could see. "Is he cool? Or is he going to attack again?" Takato finally said. "No he isn't going to attack. Beelzemon is out cold so he couldn't if he wanted to." I don't know if we should trust this guy." Henry said. "Henry, Momentai!" (guess who said that). "I actually know him from NY. He is a friend of mine." "I vote we check this guy out." Rika said, curious to see him. The rest agreed at last and Neromon smiled. "Follow me!" By this time, the fog was gone. They walked up to Nick trying to wake up Beelzemon. "C'mon, wake up, damn it!" All Neromon could do was laugh at his attempt to wake his digimon up. "Don't bother, Nick. He is like this for ten more minutes." "Fine, but I don't want to do a whole meet-n-greet with Beelzemon sleeping so can we postpone this for ten more minutes?" Neromon once again chuckled at his old friends. "No problem. I'm sure these six are dying to ask me about my attack that can drop a mega." So the seven Shinjuku residents sat down and all asked the same question. "How did you get strong enough to take down a mega level in your rookie form?" Most of them practically screamed it at him, except Rika and Renamon. "Years of intense training. Before you ask more questions, let me tell you. It took 2 years in the digital world, 18 hours every day. That attack was developed by myself, and only I can use it. Even if I taught you how to use it, you would be deleted by the surge of energy you get when using it. Now, Renamon, can I talk to you in private?" Renamon looked at him for a moment and nodded. They walked away from the group so they could speak. "Yes, Neromon?" "Well, I know it isn't the best time to ask this but… do you want to go out again sometime?" Renamon closed her eyes as if thinking or annoyed that he would ask her that right now. '_Please be the first one…' _"Of course. Where to?" Neromon was smiling ear to ear. "I don't know yet, but it will be really great!" She smiled at his enthusiasm. "And thank you for the complement before." She said while swaying her tail in front of his nose, causing him to sneeze. She giggled and walked back to the group. ' _Twice_ _I made her laugh today. I've already made her laugh more than anyone else!' _By the time Neromon came back, Beelzemon was waking up. The black kitsune realized this and ran up to him before he opened his eyes. Beelzemon opened his eyes and only saw Neromon's red eyes in his. "Well, Good morning!" Beelzemon jumped and backed up. "Still the funny ass I knew back in NY, huh?" Neromon laughed and extended his paw to his old friend, who took it and got to his feet. "So, you came here to find me?" The two New-Yorkers nodded. "We haven't seen you in three years and we heard rumors of a kitsune running around Shinjuku." Said Beelzemon, still a little dazed from before. "It's funny, that rumor could have been based off of Renamon so you got lucky with your timing." All of them exchanged names and such for a while then went back to Guilmon's hideout to relax. As they were just talking with one another, Beelzemon came over to Neromon. "So Nero, you scored one hot piece of eye candy over there, huh?" He said pointing to Renamon. What Beelzemon didn't know is that Renamon heard him and was about to go teach him some manners. But Neromon got to him first. "Call her a 'piece of eye candy' again and I will bitch slap you so hard, Nick will feel it." He said in the most intimidating voice he could make. "OK, OK I'm sorry. Jeez man, calm down. Do you love her or something?" Neromon and Renamon blushed but their fur blocked the redness. "I… um… n-need to go get something outside!" With that said, Neromon walked out. He sat on the ground, leaning against a tree trunk and closed his eyes. Renamon looked at him and was in ear shot when he said something he didn't realize he said out loud. "I do love her…" Renamon's head was spinning. She didn't know how to react. ' _I_ _like Neromon, I really do. But I don't know if I love him…' _She went back with the others and decided to forget about what she just heard for now. Neromon walked back in to find Terriermon smiling at him. "What are you so happy about, Mr. Rabbit." He said in a goofy tone. Terriermon looked him in the eye and said, "I heard what you said about Renamon out there. And I think she heard you too." Neromon froze. He couldn't think, couldn't talk, and felt like he was going to pass out. Once again Renamon used her hearing on Neromon's conversation. Neromon glanced over and saw her looking at him, and ran out. "Neromon, where are you going?" Nick called to him. In a second Renamon ran out and followed him. He jumped through trees at lightning fast speeds. He then came to his home, the big oak tree in the middle of the small clearing. He jumped up to the highest branch and sat down. He punched the trunk of the tree, making many leaves fall. "Damn it all!" Renamon looked from another tree, and felt a weird feeling in her stomach. She hated seeing him like this, because she really did care about him. She jumped over to the branch he was on. He looked and saw her, then just buried his face in his paws. "I'm sorry Neromon." _Oh boy, _he thought, _here it comes. The rejection. _But she didn't say anything else. He decided to ask. "For what?" "For this." She grabed him into a hug then kissed him square on the lips. Her eyes were closed, and Neromon's eyes were wide open. He was shocked at first, but then gave into the kiss. This went on for what felt like forever until she broke the kiss. "You don't hate me?" He said, very shocked and confused. "Of course not. You didn't do anything wrong. The truth is I-" Then she was cut off by Neromon's lips on hers. They kissed until Neromon broke the kiss off. I love you, Renamon." She looked into his red eyes and said, "I love you too, Neromon."

Me: "Ok, that was chapter 4. R&R or comment below if your on deviantArt.

*Neromon and Renamon making out behind him.*

Me: "You're still making out? Come up for air, guys!"

Neromon: "Sorry, couldn't help myself."

Renamon: "Me either."

Me: "Well I'm happy you two are happy together but can you wait until we are done here?"

Both: "Fine."

Me: "Thanks for reading."


	5. Chapter 5

Enter Neromon Chapter 5: Author Experiment

Me: "Hey, here we go! First I want to give a shout out to kn4sakura, tyson1234, and Delfim the Black kitsune for being the first ones to read and review. Also for giving me some tips and stuff.

Renamon: "Where is Nero?"

Me: "AWW! You two gave each other pet names!"

Renamon: "What is the big deal? Besides, you don't have anyone to call you a pet name!"

Me: "That was low, Renamon. SO I WILL GO LOWER! AT LEAST IM NOT A PET WITH A PET NAME! MWAHAHA-"

*Neromon comes up and bonks me in the head*

Me: "Ow! What the hell?"

Neromon: "I'm sorry, WTF DID YOU SAY ABOUT RENI?"

Me: "OK, I'm sorry. Damn man, lighten up. One more thing though."

Both yelling: "WHAT?"

Me: "Don't do it without protection!" *Runs away*

Both: "FFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUU-"

*** I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON EXCEPT NEROMON. I ALSO CALL DIBS ON NICK. AND THE BURGER I AM ABOUT TO EAT.***

The sun shone down on the two foxes, their feelings finally out. Neromon came to a realization just then.

"Hey Renamon, do you think we should go back to the others?" Neromon said to his new love.

"Yeah, I guess we should. I think we caused a scene back there, don't you think?" His yellow vixen said chuckling a bit.

"I guess so."

The two walked back to Guilmon's hideout. It was starting to get dark, and the sky was a shade of pink, not a cloud in sight. They got there to find everyone outside looking for them. Rika was the first to spot them.

"Hey, over here! Are you two okay?" Rika said waving them over.

"Yes, I just needed a little air and obviously Renamon wanted to go for a walk too." Neromon responded with a smile.

They proceeded back inside the old concrete shack. It was bigger on the inside than it looked outside, with it made bigger by a huge hole in the back from Guilmon digging. There was an old couch on the right wall and a metal catering table on the left wall. Nick was on the couch with Beelzemon, both leaning back and relaxing. Beelzemon looked at Neromon and got up.

"Where the hell were you going in such a hurry?" Beelzemon asked, almost in an official tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry mom, I forgot to ask if I could go play!" Neromon joked. "Don't worry about where I was. I'm here now." He said patting Beelzemon on the head.

"Cut that out!" Beelzemon exclaimed while swatting away Neromon's paw.

Renamon was having a similar conversation with Rika right outside.

"So why did you chase after him?" Rika quizzed her partner.

"I-I was worried about him, that's all. He was talking with Terriermon before he ran out and you know Terriermon pretty much has no remorse, so he probably said something to upset him." She lied.

'_I'll talk with Neromon later about telling the others…' _She thought.

Rika seemed to accept this and walked into the hideout. Renamon saw Neromon and started to talk to him telepathically.

"_Neromon, I need to talk to you." _

"_What the hell? You can talk to me through my head?" _

"_Yes, but I need to ask. Should we tell the others about, you know, us?"_

"_Lets lay low for a while. I'm afraid Rika will try to beat me to death with a baseball bat so lets wait."_

Renamon giggled and nodded at the black fox. Neromon took Beelzemon's seat on the couch and poked Nick's cheek. His eye opened and stared at him.

"Yes, Mister dramatic?" He said trying not to laugh.

"Shut up, Nick. I have questions for you about before." Neromon said with a serious expression.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" Nick asked.

"Why was there fog around you and Beelzemon when we found you? That only happens when there is a rouge digimon." The black kitsune quizzed.

"There _was _a rouge digimon there. Me and Beelzemon just got rid of it before you showed up." He answered.

"Next, where did you get that ring? I seems familiar but I cant put my finger on it." Neromon said.

Nick's head hung and he fought back sadness swelling in the back of his throat. "My parents died not to long ago from a car accident."

Time seemed to slow down for Neromon. He knew his parents, they were the nicest people he ever met. Then it hit him, that ring he was wearing was his father's ring he always wore. The ring was silver with a small ruby in the middle of it with silver bands around it in an "X" design.

"I'm so sorry, Nick." Neromon said quietly to him.

"Don't be. Life goes on. I know they wouldn't want me to dwell on their deaths for the rest of my life so it's all good." Nick told him with a smile.

"So how is your guardian? Who do you live with?" Neromon asked.

"I don't live with anyone. It's just me and Beelzemon against the world." He said calmly.

"So you have no home? Where the hell have you been sleeping?"

"How long do you think I've been here? We just got off a plane this morning!"

"Wait here, I need to talk to someone for a minute."

Neromon got up from the old couch and made his way over to Renamon and Rika on the other side of the room.

"Hey Rika, um can you do my a favor?" Neromon asked in a nice tone.

"Depends. What do you want?" Rika responded to the fox.

"Do you think you could let Nick and Beelzemon stay with you?" He said in his sweetest voice and puppy dog eyes to Rika.

"And why would I do that?" Rika told him, obviously not affected by his tricks.

Neromon started to tell her the story of how they met, became friends, and what Nick told him 5 minutes prior to speaking with Rika.

"Well, I guess they could, but I need to ask my grandma." Rika said to the now beaming Neromon.

"Thank you Rika, I wont forget this." He said and ran over to Nick and Beelzemon.

"Hey guys, I have good news for you!" He exclaimed to the two partners.

"What would be the good news? You tell Renamon you love her?" Beelzemon teased.

_SMACK!_

Neromon smacked Beelzemon so hard that the noise rang through out the hide out. Everyone looked at them. Neromon had his angry face on, Beelzemon was on the ground, and Nick was watching with his eyes wide open.

Beelzemon got up. "What the hell was that for?" He yelled.

"I told you I would bitch slap you if you said something about Renamon again." He retorted. "Anyway, I found you guys a place to stay."

"Really? Where?" Nick asked excited.

"Rika's house!"

They fell silent, not believing what they heard. They both went wide eyed and glanced over at Rika who had an evil smile on just to scare them further.

"Y-y-you don't say?" Nick stuttered.

"T-that's great." Beelzemon said.

"Also, if you want to live, don't be disrespectful to Rika or her family and Beelzemon?" Neromon said.

"Y-yes?" He said as Neromon got closer and put his mouth right next to his ear.

"Try anything with Renamon and I'll rip your fucking balls off and feed them to you, understand?" He whispered in his ear.

Beelzemon paled and shivered. "Y-y-yes, I understand c-completely."

He turned to Renamon and tried his hand, well head, at talking telepathically.

"_Renamon?"_

"_Yes, Neromon?"_

"_I warned Beelzemon to behave around you so tell me if he forgets."_

"_Sure. *giggle*"_

"_You giggle a lot, you know that?"_

"_I never did before I met you."_

He came out of his mind-conversation to see Henry and Terriermon walking out.

"See you guys tomorrow." Henry called out while waving. Everyone waved back and Neromon gave Terriermon a death glare.

"Yeah, I'm gonna get going too, see you tomorrow, boy!" Takato said to Guilmon.

"Bye bye, Takatomon!" Guilmon said. With that Rika, Renamon, Neromon, Nick, and Beelzemon walked out to give Guilmon his home back. They all walked to Rika's house and came into the small courtyard. The grass was green all around with many flowers scattered around. A Koi pond was in the middle with a stone path to it and a tree next to it.

"Well I'm gonna go home and get some sleep. Behave you two and remember what I said, Beelzemon." Neromon said as he jumped to the roof. Renamon followed because she always sleeps on the roof.

As soon as Renamon got onto the roof, Neromon grabed her into a hug. "Goodnight, Reni." He said as he kissed her and jumped away.

"Goodnight, Nero!" She called to him. _Reni? I like it. _She thought and lied down and gazed at the stars.

Neromon got back to his tree. He looked at it with his paw under his chin. "I'm gonna do it." He said to himself as he went into the forest and cut down as many trees as he needed.

Me: "EPIC CLIFFHANGERS!"

Reni: "So what is he doing?"

Me: "I'm not saying anything until next weeks chapter."

Reni: "C'mon, please?"

Me: "Nope. Okay, so this chapter is very short only because I have essays due for school but I didn't want to leave people hanging. And because this was sort of an experiment for me with the new layout of the story. Sooooo R&R and thanks for reading. Also I might make the story M and do a lemon due to security advice from a reader (thanks Delfim). Keyword MIGHT so don't get your hopes up, you perverts lol.


	6. CHRISTMAS!

Enter Neromon Chapter 7: CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!

Me: "Merry Christmas, readers!"

Nero: "Christmas! What did you ask for?"

Me: "A new Xbox. My last one broke 3 months ago with red rings. Damn you, Microsoft!"

Reni: "Why get another one? It's like they program the thing to die after the warranty! Plus, you have a job, why not buy it yourself?"

Me: "One, I got fired, YOU KNOW THIS! Two, all the money I had I spent on my girlfriend. Now ex-girlfriend. Bitch…"

Nero: "Wow, sorry dude."

Me: "Yeah, at least I have you two and my family!"

**By the way, this is not part of the main story line. This is just for the holidays! Also, Joe is me. Me in the opening argument/discussion.**

*** I DON'T OWN DIGIMON, BLAH BLAH BLAH. I OWN NEROMON AND NICK, THOUGH. ***

"SONAVABITCH, NOOOOOO!" Yelled Neromon as he ran away from Renamon, who was holding a sweater.

"Aw c'mon, wear it for me?" She said in a sweet tone.

They were in Neromon's cabin in Shinjuku Park. A thin layer of snow covered the ground like a snug blanket as the moonlight shone off of it.

"Reni, do you have any idea how much of a cliché that is?" He said.

Reni held up a red sweater with a white, thin diamond design around the chest and back. There was a pink heart in the middle of the chest.

"But you will look so cute in it! Please?" She begged once again.

"You probably want to put me in that just so you can laugh at me!" The black kitsune said with his head hanging, knowing he wasn't going to win this argument.

"I thought you loved me…" She whimpered. A fake tear ran down her furry cheek.

_Well, fuck. She pulled that card out. It always comes down to those 5 words. UGGG…_

"Okay, you win, I'll wear the sweater." He said with a sigh and snatched the sweater from her paws. It fit him nicely, but his mane was making the chest puff out.

"Thank you!" The yellow vixen said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"You do realize that I'm going to jump you in bed tonight for this?" He said in her ear as he played with her tail as it swayed behind her.

She looked at him and saw he was serious. She gulped and sat down on the couch. Neromon was throwing a Christmas party and Renamon was there from the night before. It was about 6 PM when they heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Neromon called to the door as he hung mistletoe.

"C'mon man, you know damn well who it is! Open the door, our hands are full!" Yelled an irritated Beelzemon. He and Nick went out an hour ago to buy the food and other things.

"Alright, calm the hell down. You volunteered!" Said Neromon as he opened the door and took three bags in each paw before he walked into the kitchen. Beelzemon and Nick walked into the cabin took off their jackets.

"No we didn't! You kicked us out and locked the door! Then you slipped money under the door and told us to do your damn grocery shopping or else we wouldn't be allowed back in!" Nick yelled into the kitchen. When Neromon walked back into the "living room", Nick and Beelzemon noticed what he was wearing. They giggled, then lost it and were rolling on the floor.

"HAHAHAHA- What are- You wearing!" Nick said in-between laughs. Irritated, Neromon first kicked Beelzemon to get him up, and then he grabed Nick by the collar and lifted him. Nick immediately stopped laughing and stared at him. Neromon stared him down with a killing intent. Then he spoke.

"You're just jealous of how awesome I look!" He laughed as he released Nick. He laughed at himself sometimes; he had a good sense of humor. He went back into the kitchen to unpack the bags when the others heard "HELL YESSSSSS!" They all ran in to find Neromon holding a carton of eggnog above his head in a way similar to Link in the Legend of Zelda games.

"Nick, you remembered I love eggnog! MWAHAHAHA!" He laughed maniacally.

Renamon looked over to Nick. "Is he OK?" The yellow furred woman asked Nick.

"Yeah, but it's almost demonic how much he loves eggnog. I actually believe he would kill a man just to get a carton of the stuff." He said chuckling. Beelzemon went into a little cupboard and brought out a bottle of Jack Daniels and put it on the table.

"Hey, why don't we do shots with the eggnog? Let's see who can go the longest!" Beelzemon suggested.

"No, there will be kids here. I don't want anyone drunk." Renamon said as the mature "parent" of the group.

"That and you are NOT going near my eggnog with that crap!" Neromon yelled at him. He didn't say it sternly, he really did yell it.

"Ok, calm down. But when the kids are gone, I'm having a drink and you are not going to stop me." Beelzemon said.

"That's fine with me." Renamon said.

"Stay away from my 'nog." Neromon said cradling the carton like a baby.

_He has gone insane! I wonder how he would react if I asked him for some? _Reni thought to herself.

"Hey Nero?" Reni said to Neromon who was now pouring some eggnog into a small glass.

"Yes, Reni?" He responded.

"Could I have some eggnog too?" She asked. All hell broke loose with that question.

"FIRST YOU PUT ME IN THE SWEATER, NOW YOU WANT TO TAKE MY EGGNOG? NEVER, WOMAN!" He said as he ran for dear life, or in his case, dear eggnog.

Reni, Nick, and Beelzemon just stood in the kitchen and sweat dropped. Then Neromon came back in calmly like nothing happened. Renamon was confused, but mostly scared. If he reacted like he did and now he walks back in 2 seconds later, what is he doing?

"Just joking! Of course you can have some Reni!" Neromon said as he got another glass. Reni smiled then looked over at Nick and Beelzemon, who looked like they saw a ghost. They were pure white with their mouths wide open.

"WE HAVE KNOWN YOU FOR YEARS AND YOU NEVER GAVE US ANY!" Nick yelled at him.

"Yeah! What happened to bros before-" He stopped and looked at Reni, who was cracking her knuckles.

"I'm not f-finishing that." He said as he put his hands in the air like he had a gun pointed at him. He knew that Reni could kick his ass, despite being a rookie level.

Nero handed the glass to Reni and they walked into the living room again. They sat and talked for a half-hour when someone knocked on the door.

"Come on in, guys!" Nero called out to the door. It swung in to reveal Takato, Henry, Rika, Guilmon and Terriermon. Everyone greeted each other and took a seat.

"Where is Joe?" Nero asked the group.

"He had to go get his car out of the shop. He said he would be here as soon as he could." Henry said while walking towards- *GASP*- the eggnog!

Time slowed as Neromon leaped and dove towards Henry. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Neromon yelled in slow-motion. He collided with the blue haired child and pined him to the floor.

"What the hell?" Henry said as he looked up at his attacker, who was staring at him.

"MINE!" The dark kitsune said as he jumped up off of Henry, grabbed the carton of eggnog, and ran out the door into the snow.

"Hahahaha, what a host! Right guys?" Nick said laughing.

Everyone laughed except for Henry, still confused about what just happened.

***** Scene Change: With Joe *****

Joe just came from the mechanic driving his blue Mitsubishi Lancer to Shinjuku Park. He just got red under-glow installed and was driving in style. He came to the entrance of the park and stopped the car. Joe parked and got out of his Lancer to start walking towards Neromon's house. He walked about 20 feet from the entrance when something caught his eye.

He walked over to a tree and saw a red armguard in the snow with a white paw holding a carton of eggnog.

_He must have stormed out and ran into a tree. Dumbass… _He thought as he dug Neromon out from under the snow. Sure enough, there was a bump on his head, meaning he did run into the tree, and got buried in snow. He held Neromon bridal style as he made his way to the cabin.

***** BACK WITH RENI *****

_I'm worried about Neromon. It's been a half hour since he ran out. Where is he? _Reni thought as she watched out the widow with her paw under her chin.

She watched for signs of her crazy lover when she saw a figure in the distance. She waited and then saw it was her friend Joe carrying her favorite fox in his arms. She got up and opened the door, then ran out to him.

"Hey Renamon, I found your nut job out in the forest." He chuckled.

"Oh my god, what happened?" She said when she saw the lump on Neromon's head.

"Well this is what I think happened. He was running incredibly fast and was not looking where he was going. He ran into a tree, knocking him out. Then, because he hit the tree with such force that all the snow on the branches fell on him." He explained.

"Why do you think the snow fell?" She asked.

"Because I was walking here and saw a red arm sticking out of a pile of snow clutching a carton of eggnog." He said.

She sighed and took the black fox off his hands. She brought him into the house and walked past everyone, who were staring at Neromon. Now in a bedroom, she put the kitsune down on the bed and covered him.

_What am I going to do with you? _She thought as she exited the room.

***** Neromon's Dream *****

Neromon was standing with Renamon in the cabin, alone. There was a fire in a fireplace and he just walked into the living room. There, sitting in the middle of the room, was Reni wearing a sexy Santa outfit with a candy cane in-between her cleavage.

"Are you going to unwrap your present, Nero?" She asked very seductively. He sat down next to her and kissed her. Then, just as the getting was good…

***** Neromon's Room *****

He woke up and looked around the room. He grabed his head, which hurt like hell, and groaned. The room was dark and he could hear the muffled sounds that were coming from the next room.

"Why, oh why did I have to wake up just then?" He cried as he got up wand walked into the living room. The party was still on, and everyone looked like they were having a lot of fun. Then he saw a perfect opportunity to embarrass Nick. He and Rika were talking and were standing under the mistletoe trap he made earlier. He just needed to pull the string that was placed in the doorway to the kitchen.

He made his way over to the string without being seen and pulled it. The mistletoe fell down from the ceiling and hung between the two tamers.

"Mistletoe, Nick!" He cried from across the room. Nick and Rika both looked up at it, then looked at each other. They blushed and noticed everyone was looking at them.

"KISS KISS KISS!" Neromon cheered. Then he got smacked across the teeth. Neromon was stunned that he just got slapped and then looked at the person who slapped him. Joe sat there with a look on that pretty much said 'STFU'.

"Will you quit it? I didn't carry your ass back here just so you can make an awkward situation." Joe said.

"Fine, but you didn't have to bitch slap me!" Neromon responded as he walked into the kitchen once again.

_I need something to drink. _He thought as he glanced over at a carton of eggnog. _No way, I'm mad at you. You almost got me killed. _He walked over to the sink and filled a cup with tap water. Then he went into a cabinet and got a pain killer. He put the pill in his mouth and drank the water to swallow it. He felt arms wrapping around him and squeezing him in a hug. Nero looked down to see very familiar purple arm guards. Then a yellow tail wrapped around him as well.

"How are you felling?" Reni said as she was hugging Nero in her arms.

"Bad headache, but I'll live." He responded as he shifted himself in her arms so he faced her. He kissed her forehead and hugged her back. They started making out when they heard a knocking noise. Neromon looked over at the doorway to see Beelzemon watching them.

"I'm going to do shots now. You in?" He asked the lovers.

"Are the kids gone?" Reni asked him.

"They are going to Rika's for an after-party party. It's only us three." Beelzemon said while getting the shot glasses.

"No, I'm good. I don't drink, remember?" Nero said to his friend.

"Oh yeah. What about you, Renamon?"

"No thanks." She responded as she nuzzled into Nero's mane.

"Oh I see. Well I'll leave you two alone. I'm gonna go to Rika's." He said with a wink as he walked out of the house.

The two of them walked back into the living room and sat on the couch. They kissed and just sat in each other's arms. They felt so happy and warm together.

"Merry Christmas, Reni." Neromon said hugging his yellow love.

"Merry Christmas, Nero." She responded and kissed him.

Me: "Corny ending and no Christmas lemon. I know, you hate me."

Reni: "No they don't. Besides, I think it was nice. And now I know what I'm giving Neromon for Christmas! *Wink*

Me: "Well, good luck with that. Anyway…

Me, Nero, and Reni: "MERRY CHRISTMAS, READERS!"

R&R


	7. Chapter 8

Enter Neromon Chapter 8: 2nd Date

Me: "Well, I hope everyone had a good Christmas!"

Nero: "I know I did! =3"

Me: "What made it so good?"

Nero: "That is between me and Reni."

Me: "I can only guess what you two did."

Reni: "Ok, enough you two. Joe, start the chapter."

Me: "Fine."

*** I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON. NICK, JOE, AND NEROMON ARE MINE, HOWEVER. ***

It was 7:00 when Neromon came out of the hatch that was originally hidden by the couch. He closed the hatch again and moved the couch back over it. He scratched his head and thought for a moment.

'_I still have an hour left until I go pick up Reni. What to do?' _He thought as he paced around his new home.

Nero decided to patrol the city once before he leaves for Rika's. From rooftop to rooftop he jumped, looking for signs of trouble. Suddenly, his fur stood on end and he felt a feral side of him become stronger. '_A rouge digimon._ _Lucky me…' _He thought as he made his way to an old construction site on the outskirts of the city. A thick fog lie in the middle of the site.

Nero waited at the entrance of the site to see if the others would join the fun when he saw headlights. He saw that a blue Mitsubishi Lancer was speeding towards him. Nero jumped to the side to watch the car more closely. As it approached, he could hear music blasting from the car. He knew the song; In The End by Linkin Park because Jack used to listen to this song often.

It hit him just then. Jack also used to tell him how much he loved that specific car; the colors and everything else about it!

'_NO! Stop thinking about him, now is not the time!' _He mentally yelled at himself.

The car slowed to a halt. The door opened and out stepped…

'_JACK?'_

The man looked just like him. He wore a grey sweatshirt with blue jeans. He had brown hair and Jack's blue eyes. '_He is dead! It can't be him!' _Neromon was holding his head and shaking it. He continued to watch as the man slowly entered the dense fog. Jack or not, Nero had to warn him about the digimon in that fog.

Neromon jumped into the fog behind the man, who was now face to face with a Goblimon.

"Heh, a rookie level digimon. Ok, bring it on!" The man said aloud to the ogre digimon. Goblimon growled and swung his club at the man, but it missed. The man charged the rouge digimon and put his hand on his chin.

'_What the hell is this guy doing? Smacking his chin isn't going to bring him down.' _Neromon thought as he watched. But the huge ogre didn't move after that. The man's hand moved from the monster's chin and went to his side. Still the Goblimon did not move. Then it's eyes rolled to the back of its head and fell on it's back. Neromon was stuned.

'_What the hell just happened?' _He thought as the Goblimon disbursed into data fragments.

"Not much of a fight, but at least I got to test my new weapon!" The man said as he jerked his wrist back. As he did that, a jet black blade came from a gauntlet he was wearing. '_Black metal and can hurt digimon… Digizoid?' _Digizoid was a substance only found In the digital world. It is very, _very _rare; some people even thought it didn't exist.

"HEY YOU!"

The man turned around to find Neromon starring at him. Neromon wanted to know who this man is and why he seems to be so similar to Jack.

"A Renamon? Ok, I'll bite. What do you need, Renamon?" He said to Neromon.

"My name is Neromon! Who are you? Where did you get Digizoid?" He said to the man.

"Neromon? Nice to meet you. My name is Joe, and I got the Digizoid from the digital dimension." He held out his hand to shake Neromon's paw.

"I need to ask you something. Does the name "Jack" mean anything to you?"

He pulled his hand back and let it dangle at his side. "Yes, it does. My name used to be Jack before I changed it. How did you know?"

_No, no, no, no, no! WHAT THE FUCK? How?_

"Please, come with me to my home. I need to ask you some questions!" Neromon said to him.

"Hmm, go with a digimon I have never seen before all alone to some place I've never been? Let's go, Neromon!" Joe said as he ran back to his car. He opened the driver door, then opened the passenger side.

"Get in!" He said to the black digimon. Neromon shook his head.

"Follow me in your car. If you lose me, go to the entrance to Shinjuku Park."

Joe shrugged and reached over the passenger seat and closed the door. He turned the ignition and the car sprang to life. Nero began to run out of the site and make his was to the cabin. Joe followed closely behind him.

'_Hmm, I should tell Reni I can't make it tonight…" _Neromon thought. He then contacted Reni.

"_Reni, I.. um, could you come to the cabin for a minute? Something happened and I would like you with me."_

"_Sure, what's the problem? Are you hurt?"_

"_No, just my past coming back to try and drive me insane."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Jack is back from the dead."_

Me: "Well there you go! I'm having a little writers block so next week I'll have a long chapter for you guys!"

*Reni and Nero snuggling*

Me: "Well then… I guess they are to busy to say anything….. R&R."


	8. Chapter 9

Enter Neromon Chapter 9: Jack is Back

Reni: "Nero, have you seen Joe?"

Nero: "No, I thought he was with you."

Me: "Can you to be quiet? I'm trying to sleep…"

*Me under the table with a pillow*

Nero: "Get up, it's time for the next chapter."

Me: "In the morning…"

Reni: "It's 1 in the afternoon!"

Me: "Alright, I'll get up. Nero, make me a sandwich. Reni, help me with the chapter."

Nero: "I'm not making you a sandwich!"

Me: "Ok, no chapter then."

*Silence*

Nero: "I'll get you back for this."

*** I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ASSASSIN'S CREED. NEROMON, NICK, AND JOE ARE MINE, THOUGH. ***

"_What do you mean Jack isn't dead? You told me he saved you and got killed!"_

"_I know, I know. Can you please come to the cabin."_

"_Alright, I'll meet you there."_

Neromon ran down the streets of the city, leading Joe to the park. As Neromon arrived, there was no sign of Joe. Then he heard an engine down a long road leading to the park roar. Joe came racing down the street at high speeds, coming to a stop after drifting into a parking space next to the entrance.

"Nice drift, now lock up the car and follow me." Neromon said to Joe as he was stepping out of the driver's seat.

"Why, thank you, my good sir." Joe chuckled.

Nero chuckled aswell as they walked through the entrance into the park. After walking for about 15 minutes, they came to the cabin. Nero opened the door to find the lights off and the house empty. Reni showed up about two minutes later and they all sat down in the living room.

"So," Neromon started. "Could you tell me why you changed your name?"

"Well, I guess I'll start from the beginning. Two years ago, I woke up in the digital world. I did not know who I was or where. The only thing that gave me a hint was a wallet in the back pocket of some jeans I was wearing. The name was Jack DeNo, who I guess I was."

Nero hung on every detail Joe gave about his brief past. The time that he woke up with amnesia watched the day he "died". He told of how he lived in the digital world for 2 years, exploring places he thought never could exist, and finding the rare Digizoid.

"That is my story. Anything you want to tell me or ask more questions?" Joe said to the two kitsune in-front of him.

"Yes," Reni started. "What is the story with that blade on your arm?"

"Well, have you two ever played a video game called Assassin's Creed?"

Both shook their heads, not knowing this game he talked about.

"Ok, this weapon on my arm is a Hidden Blade. It is a replica of the weapon used in the game." Joe flicked his wrist to reveal a sharp blade coming out of the silver gauntlet he wore. "I modified the Digizoid I found into a blade so I could protect myself from human and digimon alike."

"_Reni, should I tell him about his past before the amnesia?" _Nero asked telepathically.

"_I don't know. It is his right to know, but it is also your choice."_

"_I'm going to tell him. It may trigger his memory to come back."_

"Joe, do you want to know about your past?" Nero asked the young man before him.

"How do you know?" Joe asked.

"Because I was you partner digimon in your "past life"."

Joe had a blank expression on his face after Nero said that. Minutes that felt like hours passed as Joe held his head. Memories flooded back to him. School, bullies, friends, family, and Neromon, every single detail came at him like a slap to the face.

"Neromon…" Joe muttered.

"Jack?" Nero said hoping he had his tamer, no, his _brother_ back.

"Next time, don't sulk in defeat. I wont always be there to save your ass." Joe said as he looked him straight in the eyes.

Joe stood up and walked over to the couch where Nero and Reni sat. Nero stood up and spoke.

"I promise. I don't want you to kill yourself to save me again. I don't think you have a third life." Nero said to his old tamer.

Joe hugged his furry brother, happy to have him back. Joe then let go of Neromon and looked over to Reni.

I don't think we have been properly introduced. My name, as you may know, is Joe." He said as he held his hand out.

"Renamon, but you can call me Reni." She said with a smile while shaking his hand.

"So how do you two know each other?" Joe asked.

"We are dating." Nero answered.

Joe turned to Nero with his jaw dropped.

"How the hell do you get a pretty girl like _THAT!_" Joe said in a mocking manner.

Nero just punched him on the shoulder. "Nice to have you back, Joe." Nero said using his new name.

"And thank you for the compliment." Reni said as he gave Nero's brother a hug.

"Oh my god, your fur is so soft and warm…" Joe said as he hugged her back. Nero then grabbed Joe's collar on his shirt and pulled them apart.

"Calm down there, player. She is taken." Nero said as he let go of him.

Reni laughed and Joe blushed a little. "I wasn't trying anything! She really is warm…"

"Ok, where are you living right now?" Nero asked Joe.

"I saved some Digizoid and sold it to a jewelry store, and then bought a hotel room."

"So how much money did you get for the Digizoid?" Reni asked.

"I forget, but it was enough to rent the hotel room for the rest of my life." Joe answered with a smile on his face.

Nero glanced at the clock to see it was nine. Reni and Nero missed a reservation he made for them at 7:20. But Nero had an idea, and he was sure Reni would love it.

"Hey Joe, me and Reni have to do some things around the house. Can we hang out tomorrow?"

"Sure, I will see you tomorrow." Joe said as he left for his hotel.

As Joe shut the door behind him, Reni looked at Nero.

"What are we doing with the house?"

"Nothing, I just said that to get him to leave." He said with a smile.

Reni started to catch on to his intentions.

"Oh yeah, you still owe me for earlier." She said hugging him.

Nero, when he was released from the hug, moved the couch. Reni saw the hatch and opened it.

Down a short set of stairs was a bedroom. King sized bed, bathroom through another doorway, and plants all around.

"Do you like it? I made a bedroom for us." Nero said.

"I love it! This is awesome…" She responded.

Nero then reached up for a string and pulled the hatch closed.

Me: "There we go. On to the next one! By the way, you make a good sandwich, Nero."

Nero: "Thanks, now that that chapter is done, time for payback." *loads pistol*

Me: "OMFG! Reni, control your mate!" *runs away*

Reni: "Are you insane?"

Nero: "No, but since he left his computer unlocked, I might as well download a million things."

Reni: "What kind of things?"

Nero: "Special things. MWAHAHAHAHA"

R&R


	9. Chapter 10

Enter Neromon Chapter 10: Can't Think of Title

Me: "WOOHOO! Number 10! Sweet.

*cricket sound here*

Me: "Be like that then."

Reni: "Where is Nero? I want to make sure he is okay."

Me: "Oh yeah he is fine. He is sleeping after he got attacked by a Renamon with green markings. Weird, right?"

Reni: "Yeah, about that… The other Renamon is my brother, Zorromon."

Me: "You have a brother? Since when?"

*Nero walks in with bandages on his body*

Nero: "Well, had to have been recently because we never met."

Reni: "Are you okay? I tried to beat him with a frying pan but he got away…"

Nero: "Nah, don't hurt him. I think I bigger bombshell to him would be if you told him that I slept with you." *Chuckle*

Reni: "That is not his business, though!"

Me: "OK! God damn, can we decide what we are gonna do after we write the chapter? Giving me a headache…"

Both: "Fine."

*** I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ASSASSIN'S CREED. NICK, JOE, AND NERO ARE MINE, HOWEVER. ***

Nero opened his eyes to a dark room. He remembered had had happened last night, and couldn't help but smile as he turned over in the bed to find a sleeping Reni. He just looked at her for a little bit until she opened her eyes.

"Good morning." She said, still not fully awake.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" He asked.

"I slept great. I'm sure you enjoyed yourself too." She said giggling a bit. Nero blushed a little.

"Yes I did. So, what do you want to do today?" Nero said hugging his favorite yellow fox.

"Want to go hang out with Joe?"

"That sounds good."

The two got up from the bed. They showered and blow dried themselves. Both had their fur puff up and joked with each other.

"Aw, you look cute with the fluffy look, Nero!" Reni said about 30 seconds before her fur puffed up just the same.

"As do you! Hahahahaha!" Nero said after Reni's fur exploded.

She simply slapped his chest and continued to get ready. Both brushed their fur down to their original state and left the house.

Nero stopped as soon as they were at the gate of the park. Reni turned to him to find out what was wrong.

"Why are you stopping?" She asked him.

"I just remembered. Joe didn't tell us what hotel he is in." He said as he smacked his forehead.

"Yeah, sorry about that but I knew you two wanted some _alone_ time."

Nero and Reni jumped and nearly passed out from Joe scaring them from behind. They turned around to see Joe in his usual outfit of jeans and a grey sweatshirt.

"How the hell did you get behind us?" Nero yelled at him, clutching his chest to calm himself down.

"I remembered I didn't tell you were the hotel was, so I came here 10 minutes ago to get you. Then I saw you walk out of the cabin so I decided to follow you."

"And, um, how did you know we wanted to be alone?" Reni asked meekly.

"I saw how he was looking at you," He pointed to Nero and continued. "… and I also heard you moan his name 5 minutes after I walked out the door." He explained.

Both the foxes went wide eyed and Reni's face was burning red. Nero just bowed his head. Joe started laughing when they did this.

"Hahaha, guys, calm down. I knew you two wanted to fuck like rabbits, or in your case, foxes. That's why I ran out so quick!"

"CAN WE DROP THE SUBJECT?" Nero said to his brother.

"By all means. So, what do you guys want to do?" Joe asked, holding his hands in front of him as to brace for a punch.

"I'm fine with what ever you two want to do, but I need to go check in with Rika." Reni said.

"Ok, hurry back!" Nero said waving his hand as she ran off.

"So, do you know where Nick is? I'm sure he would be happy to see me." Joe said.

"How did you know he was here?" Nero asked.

"I saw the book he always reads in the cabin last night aswell as his shotgun."

"He carries a shotgun now? Since when?"

"Always. He just conceals it so no one can see it."

"Why does he have a shotgun?"

"Because years ago, me and him decided that we wouldn't ask you or Beelzemon to do anything we couldn't. That includes fighting wild ones."

"Well, now that you ask about him, I don't know where he is. Probably walking around with Beelzemon."

They walked for a little while before Reni came back.

"Ok, did you decide what we are doing?" She asked.

"Not really. Just walked and talked, that's about it." Joe answered.

"What do _you _want to do, Reni?" Nero asked his girlfriend.

"Want to see a movie?" She suggested.

"What's in the theater?"

"There is-" Her mind wandered as she heard a familiar sound. The sound of metal clicking and taping together. Nero started scratching her under the chin.

"Thinking about something?" He joked.

She murred a little then smacked his hand. "No, I just had a déjà vu for a minute."

"About what?" Nero asked as he rubbed his hand, pretending she hurt him.

"Forget it, lets just walk for a little while until we know what we are going to do."

As they were walking through the city, they heard someone scream. Not just any scream, though. They knew that voice, and that voice belonged to Nick. Nero and Joe Dashed down 2 blocks until they came to a narrow ally way. Both were cautious; Nero had his paws up and Joe had his blades at the ready. In the middle of the path was Nick, breathing hard. Nero ran up to him.

"What happened? Are you ok?" Nero asked him. As he asked, Reni joined the party and was right next to Nero and Nick.

"Bastards…" He took a deep breath in. He had blood in the corner of his mouth. "… they took Beelzemon."

"Who?" Reni asked, trying to get an answer out of the guy.

"The leader was some blonde dirtbag with a lighter…"

Me: "Ok, more epic cliffhangers! Hey Nero, do your cuts and bruises hurt?"

Nero: "WELL THEY DON'T FUCKING TICKLE!"

Me: "Alright, jeez. I was just asking."

Reni: "Nero, go rest. I'm going to take care of Zorromon." *Loads Sniper Rifle*

Me: "Um, don't you think that's a bit extreme?"

Reni: "Tranquilizer Darts. I shot him with one, and I can get back at him for attacking Nero."

Me: *Sweatdrop* "Ok, remind me never to piss you off…"

R&R or Comment


	10. Chapter 11

Enter Neromon Chapter 11

Me: "Nero, have you seen Reni?"

Nero: "No, and I hope she comes back soon."

Me: "Aw, do you miss her?"

Nero: "Do not treat me like a child! But yes I do…"

Me: "Thought so. Wait, there she is. What the hell?"

*Reni drags a Renamon with green markings through the doorway*

Reni: "I got him! =3"

Nero: "Is that Zorromon?"

Me: *Facepalm* Now I know who he is! Shit Reni, now we are gonna have Kleco on our asses!"

Zorro: "Huh, what happened? Where am I?"

Nero: "Well Zorro, you know what they say. 'Payback is a bitch'."

Zorro: "SHIT!"

***I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ASSASSIN'S CREED. JOE, NERO, AND NICK BELONG TO ME. ZORROMON BELONGS TO KLECO10.***

"YAMAKI?" Reni yelled.

"Who in the name of god is Yamaki?" Joe asked.

"No time to explain. Joe, take Nick back to the cabin. Nero, follow me!" Reni ordered as she began to run out of the ally.

"WAIT!" Nick yelled to Reni. Reni swung around and faced him.

"You are not going anywhere with out me." He said getting up without struggle.

"No, go back to the cabin and rest. We will get him-" "NO!" Reni was interrupted by Nick.

"Those bastards took my best friend. The just signed their fucking death warrants." Nick said consumed by emotion.

Reni had to respect his willingness to fight for his friends' safety. "Fine, but stay close and stay hidden."

"As for me, I will sneak in my own way." Joe stated walking away.

"Where are you sneaking into? You don't know where to go!" Nero said to him.

"Hypnos." Was all he said before sprinting into the city.

"How did he know?" Reni said quietly to herself.

"Ok, lead the way foxy!" Nero said to his girl.

Reni just smiled and began to run to the Hypnos building. After 10 minutes, Reni, Nero, and Nick stood in front of the dual towered building in front of them. Reni told Nero to phase inside and see how tight security was. Nero phased in and scoped out the lobby, remaining unseen. To his surprise, all the guards were knocked out! Nero went back to the others to tell them.

"Well, the guards in the lobby look like they ate some fist, so the coast is clear." Nero explained. Reni was puzzled at this but decided to take this opportunity to get inside.

Once in, the three past all of the unconscious guards and headed to the elevator. Once at the top floor, they snuck past 3 guards and entered Reni's destination: Yamaki's office.

Yamaki was sitting at his desk on his laptop when he heard someone come in. Not looking up from his work, he spoke.

"You know, it is polite to knock before entering a room." He said typing away at the computer.

"Cut the shit, asshole! Where is he?" Nick screamed at the blond man.

Yamaki looked up and saw Reni and Nero holding Nick back from punching the shit out of him. He went wide eyed as he saw who was trying to attack him.

"H-How the hell did you get in here?" He said confused.

Suddenly, from behind Yamaki's chair emerged Joe from the shadows. From behind the blonde's tall office chair, Joe grabbed Yamaki's forehead with his left hand and brought his hidden blade to his neck with the right.

"Give us the information, and you will live. Understand?" Joe said darkly.

'_I have never seen Joe like this…" _Nero thought to himself.

"Fine, but you wont like it." Yamaki said.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Nick raged. Yamaki would be dead if it weren't for Reni and Nero holding Nick back.

"We sent him back to the digital world. Impmon was a problem from the start, so when he digivolved, I knew he would be dangerous." He stated.

"THAT WASN'T IMPMON, YOU FOOL!" Reni yelled at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Impmon, _our Impmon, _is with Ai and Mako! That was a different Beelzemon!" Reni explained to him. Yamaki could not believe it. '_I am so screwed…' _He thought. He felt Joe let go of him and take his blade away from his neck. Joe walked around Yamaki's desk and took his place next to Nero. Nick calmed down, and fell limp in his friends' arms. Nick passed out from exhaustion.

"Nero, did you give Joe his digivice back yet?" Reni asked him.

"Oh crap, I forgot. It is at the cabin. Why?"

"Give Joe the digivice and then he can all the tamers."

"Sure, but for what reason would we call them?"

"We are going to ask Nick if he wants to launch a rescue mission to the digital world." Reni said.

"I'm sorry about this. I should have known." Yamaki said.

"I'm sorry, too." Joe said with a blank expression.

"For what?" The blonde inquired.

"This." Joe pointed the end of his gauntlet at Yamaki's neck and flexed his arm. A needle flew from the gauntlet and stabbed Yamaki's neck. The blonde man's eyes closed and he passed out at his desk.

"What did you do!" Nero said to his tamer.

"Relax," Joe started smiling. "…the needle had a sleeping medicine on the tip. He is asleep, not dead. Now we can get out before he can call security." Joe explained to his furry brother.

"Nice thinking, lets get out of here." Reni said as they ran out. Nero carried Nick all the way back to the cabin and put him in his bed to rest. Nero, Reni, and Joe sat in the living room and spoke with each other.

"Joe, do you feel alright?" Nero asked.

"Yeah, why? Is there something wrong with me?" Joe responded.

"No, but you weren't acting like yourself before in Hypnos."

"Oh. That's a trait a picked up in the digital world. When there is a serious situation, I get serious. A digimon there described me as serious, emotion-less, and 'a deadly weapon'."

"And your stealth skills?" Reni added.

"Remember the game I mentioned this blade came from? Well, the assassin's that used this weapon were masters of stealth and acrobatics. I copied those skills."

"Oh, before I forget…" Nero said as he got up and went into the kitchen. When he came back, he tossed something to Joe.

What Joe caught was his old digivice, but it changed. It was now pure white with red and black circles around the screen. It also had a black strap to it. Joe smiled and thanked him.

"You know what to do." Reni said to Joe. Joe nodded, and pressed a series of buttons on the device before Takato's, Rika's, and Henry's voices came through the digivice.

"**Hello? Who is this?" **Takato asked.

"**Yeah, who is this?" **Henry repeated.

"It's Joe, and we have a problem. Yamaki sent Beelzemon back to the digital world." Joe spoke into the digivice.

"**That's horrible! How is Nick?" **Rika asked.

"He is fine, but I need a favor from all of you and your digimon partners." Joe said.

"**What?" **The tree tamers spoke in unison.

"Meet me at the Tamer HQ tomorrow morning. If you are up to it, we are going to get Beelzemon back!" Joe asked.

There was a silence for 30 seconds before Rika spoke up. "**I'm in. I'm sure Renamon wants to help you, Nick, and her boyfriend." **

"I have a name you know." Nero said to the little cell-phone.

"**Me too.** **Me and Guilmon will meet you tomorrow." **Takato said.

"**I can't. Me and my family are going on a trip and I can't ditch them." **Henry said. "**I can go though!" **Said Terriermon.

"NOOOOO! YOU ARE STAYING WITH HENRY!" Nero yelled into Joe's digivice.

"**Momen-" "**FINNISH THAT AND I WILL EAT YOU!" Nero interrupted.

It is known that foxes eat rabbits, or, what ever the hell Terriermon is, so he shut up.

"Alright, then. Takato, Rika, and Guilmon will meet us at the HQ at 9:00 AM. Our destination: The Digital World!"

*Zorromon strapped down to the floor*

Zorro: "NO! I'M SORRY! NOOOOOOOO!"

Reni: "Sorry, but this is revenge." *pluck*

Zorro: "OWW!'

Me: "What are you two doing to him?"

Nero: "Plucking his mane hairs out." *pluck*

Zorro: "DAMNIT! OW!"

Reni: "One by one." *pluck*

Zorro: "ENOUGH!" *breaks free and runs home*

Nero: "Aw, he got away."

Reni: "With only half a mane, though." *chuckle*

Me: "He is probably going to tell Kleco what you did!"

Nero: "Who?"

Reni: "Don't worry about it, Nero."

Me: "We are sooooo fucked…"

Comment or R&R


	11. Chapter 12

Me: "Well, we finally go to the digital dimension in this one. Any thoughts?"

Nero: "Nope."

Reni: "Not really."

Me: "Are you two okay?"

Nero: "Yeah, just tired."

Me: "From what?"

Both: "NOTHING!"

Me: *POKERFACE*

Reni: "Why are you looking at us like that?"

Me: "No reason. Anyway, sorry for not uploading any new chapters. School is screwing up my writing flow."

*** I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ASSASSIN'S CREED. NEROMON, NICK, AND JOE ARE MINE. ***

The sun came up in the morning like it always has. But today was not a day for fun and games. Beelzemon has been sent back to the digital world and now the tamers are going in to bring him back.

Nick opened his eyes to find himself in his bed. '_Phew, thank god that was all a dream…'_ He thought as he sat up in his bed. He glanced over to Beelzemon's bed to find it empty. He frowned, realizing that yesterday was not a dream, and that his best friend was gone.

"FUCK!" He yelled as he slammed his fist down on the end-table next to his bed. Tears formed in his eyes, but they did not fall from them. "I will get you back, Beelzemon. Count on it."

"Nick?" A voice said from the dark doorway to his room. It was Reni, who had hot chocolate in her hands. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just hope Beelzemon is, too."

Reni looked down as she handed him the mug. He thanked her for it and she walked out. Nick took a sip from the mug then placed it down. His mind was set on getting to the digital world and getting his brother back. As he thought, Joe walked in. (AN: Keep in mind that Nick does not know Joe is Jack yet.)

"Nick, got a minute?" Joe asked.

Nick looked up and saw Jack at his bedside. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "JACK?"

"Yeah, it's me. If you want my story, ask Nero later. Here is my question to you right now. Do you want to get Beelzemon back?"

"Of course I do! He is my best friend!"

"Well then, get dressed and meet me in the living room." He said as he walked out. '_What is he planning?'_ Nick thought to himself as he got up and got dressed. Black shirt, black jeans, boots, and black trench coat. He was now ready to go, except his shotgun was not on him yet. He walked over to where his weapon leans on the wall. Nick got this shotgun years ago from his father, but never touched it until Beelzemon came into his life. He concealed it in his coat and left the room, thinking of his lost friend.

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Road to the Digital World**_

Nick walked into the living room to find it empty except Nero. The room was dark besides the small amount of light coming from behind the shades on the window. Nero was leaning against the wall like he normally does with his eyes closed.

"Neromon, where did Renamon and Jack go?" He asked the black kitsune.

"Just so you know, Jack changed his name to Joe. To answer your question, follow me." Nero said as he opened his eyes and walked towards the door. Nick followed him to the door and opened it before Nero could. The bright sunlight blinded him at first, then he was able to see his friends gathered outside. Takato, Rika, Guilmon, Renamon, and Joe stood in front of him with bags filled with clothes and food.

"What is going on?" Nick asked. All eyes landed on him at that moment and Joe spoke up.

"We are going to get Beelzemon back." He said with a smile. Nick smiled as walked up to his friends.

"Thank you all. Now let's go get our friend back!"

The seven of them cheered in unison as they started to walk to Guilmon's Hideout; the home of the portal to the digital dimension. All was silent as the walked, as no one wanted to break the peaceful quiet. They thought of how to find Beelzemon, and how to get back home after they found him. Nero spoke up as they neared the small concrete hut.

"Alright, when we get to the digital world, we need to stay together. Reni told me how split you guys were the last time you went there."

Takato chuckled meekly and Rika grunted. They all proceeded inside and moved the couch to reveal the hole Guilmon dug a year earlier. A light shone through the narrow dirt tunnel to indicate the portal was still there. One by one they crawled into the hole. Nero and Reni were the last ones waiting to enter. Nero gestured to the hole.

"Vixens first." He said smiling.

"Why, thank you." She said as she jumped in. Nero followed close behind. The light soon engulfed all of them, and time felt as though it had slowed.

***Neromon POV* **

Nero opened his eyes and saw Reni looking at him with her blue eyes. She seemed to be amused by something, but I could not tell what.

"Why are you staring at me?" He asked her.

"Because you seem to be worried that you can't feel the ground." She replied. She was right. Nero hated not being able to feel ground under him. It made him feel he was freefalling without a parachute, and that scared him.

"How can you tell?" He said trying to smile.

"Well for one thing, your fur stands on end when your scared badly enough. If you haven't noticed, you look like a koosh ball." She said giggling.

_Good god, she is right… _He thought as he looked down at himself. His fur is puffed up just like it does when he blow dries it. He began to brush his fur down with his paws, hoping to get back to normal, when he realized something. Where were the others? But he got his answer when he heard laughing behind him. He turned to find the others looking at him and Joe laughing.

"Ok, everyone is here. Now, how do we get out of limbo?" Joe asked.

"This is not limbo. We need to-" Reni began but was cut short by the sudden presence of gravity. They began to fall into what began to look microchips, breaking them as they crashed into them on their way down.

"GOD !" Nero screamed as he fell into a cluster of microchips. Then he saw something that made him happy and terrified at the same time: the ground. Happy because he wont float anymore, terrified because, well… _splat._ "This isn't going to end well." He said. To his left he saw Reni and Joe hurdling to the ground, then Joe tossed a bag to Nick and another two to Takato and Rika.

"PUT THEM ON AND GRAB GUILMON! THEN PULL THE CORD!" Joe yelled to Takato and Rika, who both took one of Guilmon's arms and pulled their cords at the same time. _Parachutes!_

Nero glided closer to Joe and Reni and held onto Joe. Reni hugged Joe as tight as she could and told Joe to pull the cord. He did that, and the parachute sprung to life as it left it's bag. Nick pulled his cord after he made sure the others' worked. They then glided slowly to the ground, safe and sound. As they hit the brown sand of the desert below them, everyone sighed in exhaustion from the death they all avoided.

Nero helped Joe and Reni up from the sand and brushed himself off. "You brought parachutes?" He asked his tamer.

"I've learned to be prepared for anything." Joe replied as he called for everyone to regroup. This was going to be a long journey…

The digital sun set and everything was darker in the blink of an eye. The group decided to walk a little, then set up camp. Joe started to talk to Nick.

"Nick, I want you to take your digivice out and see which direction Beelzemon is located." He said to his friend.

Nick nodded and took out his digivice. He pressed the center button down and 3-D holographic compass popped up. It spun around for a couple of seconds and pointed to the north.

"Ok, let's get some sleep and we will head out in the morning." Nero said. Everyone took out any sleeping bags, blankets, or other things and went to sleep. Nero walked over to a flat spot on the sand and spread a sheet out with two pillows. Reni came over when she made sure everyone was asleep and took her spot in the make-shift bed with Nero next to her. She hugged Nero goodnight and closed her eyes. Nero soon followed, dreaming of his future with Reni…

Me: "Hopefully that will hold some readers over until I can get back into my whole writing schedule."

Nero: "That did take a while to post, Joe."

Me: "Don't blame me, blame teachers who give H.W. on the weekends!"

Reni: "You better start on the next one."

Me: "I will, soon."

Comment & R&R


	12. Chapter 13

Enter Neromon

Me: "Yay! A week off from school! Suck it, education!"

Reni: "You need education to get a good job, though."

Me: "You sound like my mother, Reni."

Nero: "Can I be the father? Lu-"

Me: "Make that Star Wars reference and I'll take away your eggnog supply."

Nero: "You wouldn't dare…"

Reni: "Shut it down, both of you!"

Both: "Fine."

The digital world remains dark through the night as the tamers and digimon sleep soundly. It is early in the morning when Nero opens his eyes. He tossed around to get comfortable when purple armguards wrapped around him.

"Good morning, Nero." Reni said sleepily. Nero turned to face her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good morning. Are the others awake?" He asked.

"No, I don't think so. Why? Do you want to fool around?" She said with a gaze that could make any man do whatever she wanted.

"No, but I like that idea…" Nero replied. Before anything happened, however, Joe started to yell. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP, EVERYONE!"

Nero sighed and yelled back at him. "Joe, why are you-" He stopped talking when he saw a huge digital stream roaring towards the camp-site. Nero jumped up and told Reni to get away from here. He then ran over to Takato and Rika, picked them up, and ran over to Reni to get them together. Joe, Nick, and Guilmon ran past Nero at break neck speeds to Reni and the others. Nero just stood there with his back towards the data stream.

"Guys, you can slow down! It's all the way-" Was all he could say before he was hit by the data stream. "NEROMON!" Everyone yelled simultaneously. The stream went right past them as dust and dirt was kicked up by the light. When everything was quiet and the sand settled, Joe fell to his knees. "God damnit, why can't anything be easy!"

As they were all talking about where the data stream may have taken him, the group heard a squeak, then a groan. Reni was the first to run over to where Neromon once stood and found a grey viximon in his place. It spoke in a higher pitched voice than Nero's voice. "Whaa… What happened?"

"Nero?" Reni said to the little dark ball of fluff. She picked up the small creature and looked him over. '_This is serious… but he is so CUTE!' _she thought as he opened his eyes. He looked up at her with huge red orbs for eyes and said… "Are you my mommy?"

"WHAAAT? How could I be your mother?" Reni said to him in disbelief.

"Well, you're a Wenamon! And I'm a… um… Viximon! Yeah!" He said back to her.

They all just stood there in awe to what just came out of Nero's mouth. He was talking like a baby! Joe put his hand on Reni's shoulder. "Can I try something?"

"Um, sure…" Reni handed Nero to his tamer. Nero looked at him. "Who are you? Do you want to play with-" (SMACK!) "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SMACK ME?"

"I fixed him." He said as he handed Nero back to Reni. Nero tried to jump out of Reni's hands and bite Joe's fingers off, but he was held in a vice gripped hug by his yellow companion.

"Nero, what happened to you?" She said as she hugged him.

"I have no clue, but I know someone who is going on my shit-list…" He said as he stared daggers at Joe.

"Oh, what are you gonna do, fuzz-ball?" Joe taunted.

"Stop fighting, both of you!" Nick yelled at them. All was silent among them until Takato spoke up.

"Do you think maybe instead of transporting Neromon somewhere else, it just took his data?" Takato suggested. They thought about it and concluded that to be correct. The only problem was how to get Nero back to his old self.

"Well, goggle-head solved one mystery. Now what are we gonna do about 'him'?" Rika said as she pointed to Nero. Reni just shrugged as she looked at Nero's huge eyes. "You're a lot cuter in this form, though…" Reni said as Nero blushed secretly under his fur.

"Why don't we try this?" Nick began as everyone turned to him. "Find another data stream, then toss Nero into it?"

"Are you insane?" Nero said to Nick.

Nick crossed his arms and stared at him. "But instead of not paying any attention to the stream, you absorb some of the data the same way you absorb a fallen digimon's data."

"Hmm… sounds like a plan. Let's keep tracking Beelzemon until we find another data stream." Joe said. Nick pulled out his digivice and brought up the holographic compass. The red arrow on the screen still pointed north from their current location. "Alright, let's start walking!" Takato announced as they marched north, with Guilmon clapping the whole way. Renamon was watching Guilmon and thought, "_I wonder if our child is going to be as energetic as Guilmon… Wait, what am I saying? Children? No, not yet. I hope Nero didn't invade my thoughts just now. That might have spooked him…"_

Thankfully, Nero was none the wiser of Reni's random thoughts, as he was just enjoying the feeling of being held by his love.

_***Beelzemon POV***_

7 Hours Prior

Beelzemon opened his eyes and saw a blue sky above him. "Where am I?" He said as he sat up. Around him was a vast land covered in snow, with mechanical gears sticking up from the ground. Clocks filled the blue sky and the air was thin and cold. He shivered as he wrapped his arms around himself.

"Nick?" Beelzemon called out into the air. He watched as his breath appeared from his mouth, then dissipated into nothing. He got up and began to walk aimlessly into the snow ridden world of time, looking for signs of life anywhere…


	13. Chapter 14

Enter Neromon

Me: "Well, well, Nero. Looks like you were *sunglasses on* belittled. YEEEEAAAAAAAHHH!"

Nero: "Oh, so you can make references, but I can't?"

Me: "You can, but just not that one. Don't take this the wrong way, but you're adorable when you're a viximon!"

Reni: "I agree!" =3

Nero: "I don't want to be adorable! I want to be intimidating!"

Reni: "You know you love being cute and small. That way I can hold you!"

Nero: "While I'm not going to deny I love being held by you, I just want to be normal again!"

Me: "By the way, I told Henry to bring Suzie over to play. Isn't that great?"

*poof*

Me: "Where did he go?"

Reni: "Probably going to hide in his shoe box."

"Oh my god, I'm so thirsty….." Joe said as the group made their way over yet another dune in this almost infinite desert. They have been walking for days, with no sign of civilization anywhere. Joe dragged his feet as he made his way to the next dune. "We NEED to find some water and food, or we are gonna die….."

"Or a data stream…" Neromon said as he rested on Reni's shoulder.

"Or maybe Beelzemon." Nick said gloomily. He misses his best friend, they had been through so much. _Then that skinny fuck comes along and separates us… _Nick clenched his fist tightly at the thought of Yamaki. He never trusted anything that involved the government, he always considered the U.S. government corrupt and unjust. That was one of the smaller reasons why he came to Shinjuku with Beelzemon. He now knows that ALL governments are screwed up.

"I say we set up camp for the night." A tired Takato announced to the group.

"I agree with Takato. We have been walking for at least 10 hours." Renamon said to Joe, the un-official leader of the group.

"Alright, let's set up camp." Joe said as he dropped his packed up tent to the ground. Everyone else did the same with their tents, while Nero just watched. He felt sad that he couldn't help at all with his small stature. He wanted to find a data stream, and fast.

After some time, everyone had their tents set up. Rika was the first to say goodnight, then disappeared into the tent. Takato and Guilmon also went to bed, both having a yawning battle between each other.

"Well, I'm gonna go to sleep also. Don't stay up to late you two…" Joe said as he retired to his small tent next to Neromon's. The two foxes just stared up at the now black sky above them. Reni wrapped her arms around Nero and pulled him into a hug.

"We'll find you a data stream soon, Nero… don't worry…" She said as she held him in an embrace. Nero smiled up to his companions face as he yawned.

"I know, Reni. I actually don't mind being small too much when you're hugging me." He said.

Reni giggled and just continued to look at the sky. Nero just drifted off to sleep in Reni's arms. She got up and carried a sleeping Neromon into their tent to sleep until dawn.

_**Beelzemon's POV**_

"God, where the fuck did that idiot send me…?" Beelzemon said to himself as he walked through the snow and machinery around him. He shivered as he walked, chilled to the bone from his surroundings. _I swear to god, as soon as I get back, that prick is worm food… I hope Nick is okay. _He thought to himself. As the demon biker looked into the horizon, the sight of smoke warmed him right up. _People! Maybe even a town!_

Beelzemon sprinted through the thin layer of snow, leaving deep tracks in it. As he approached the source of the smoke, his happiness faded quickly when he beheld a burning town. Digimon of all kinds, mostly machine digimon, fled from the flames and their homes. Beelzemon quickly ran up to one of the villagers, a Clockmon.

"Hey, what happened?" Beelzemon quickly asked.

"A Megadramon attacked and is burning our village down! Please, help us!" The Clockmon begged. He was injured, but nothing to serious.

Beelzemon smiled and cracked his neck, once to the left, then to the right. "You got it, pal." He ran into the burning village, shotgun armed and ready. Suddenly, a small wooden hut blew up, sending hunks of burning rubble and wood flying. A small cry was heard coming from another home near the area, and Beelzemon quickly adjusted his path to the source of the noise.

The mega level demon flew through a small wooden door, and quickly called out for the digimon in trouble. "Hello? Is anyone in here?" He yelled out into the smoke and flames.

"Help, over here!" A small voice cried from a bedroom. Beelzemon ran in and saw a small Kapurimon in the corner. "Help me!"

Beelzemon scooped up the little digimon and ran out of the home. They barely made it out the front door before the burning home came crashing down into itself. Flames, smoke, and ash flowed out of the doors and windows. As Beelzemon covered the small digimon from the blast of another explosion, he thought to himself: _Why am I doing this again…?_ He had no time to think, he had to get this little guy out of there _NOW! _

Beelzemon ran with the digimon in his arms away from the fire-consumed hut. The pair made it to a safe distance and stopped in the snow, falling into it to cool.

"Thank you, big person!" The Kapurimon squeaked, overjoyed.

"No problem, little guy. What is your name? Where is family?" Beelzemon asked the digimon, eager to move on.

"My name is Koro! My family is somewhere around here…." Koro explained while looking around for his family.

Beelzemon looked around also. "What do they look like?"

Koro looked up to the biker. "My dad is a Musyamon." He said with a smile.

After 20 minutes of searching, they came across Musyamon.

"Koro!" Musyamon yelled as he was reunited with his son. "Where have you been? I told you to run!"

"I wanted to help you fight the big dragon guy! I got my best helmet on, but then fire blocked my door!"

Musyamon just sighed as he held his child in his arms. "Thank you, stranger. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't find him."

"No problem. Would you happen to know how to get to the real world?" Beelzemon asked.

The samurai looking digimon thought for a moment. "I don't know. Our leader would have known…."

"Where is he?"

"He was deleted in the initial attack. It happened so fast…"

Beelzemon sighed and thought to himself. _Ok, they don't know, and the only one of them who knew is gone. If I can find another village, one of the villagers there is bound to know! _"Are there anymore villages near here?"

"Yes, just head south. You will come across a great desert, and on the other side of it is a great city." The samurai told Beelzemon.

"Thanks! Stay safe!" The biker said as he ran south toward the desert. '_I'm coming, Nick. Just wait for me!'_

_**Neromon's POV**_

Nero woke up early in the morning to find himself being cuddled by Renamon. He smiled, feeling loved and safe in her arms. Then, his stomach growled. The black viximon went wide-eyed as Renamon woke with a yawn. She blinked, re-gaining consciousness after being asleep for eight hours. The yellow vixen was still getting used to sleeping that long, as being used to sleeping so little while making sure Rika was safe as she slept. Renamon yawned, then looked at her mate.

"Goodmorning Nero…." She said with eyes half closed.

"Morning, Reni…. How did you sleep?" He asked, trying to keep his mind off of his hunger.

"Very well, thanks to my plushy." She answered with a smile.

"Plushy…? Where?"

Reni giggled at his confusion. "I was referring to you, Nero."

"Why would you call me- oohhhhhhhh….." He said as he remembered his current state. "Reni?"

"Yes Nero?"

"When do you think we will find another data stream?" He asked.

"Well, not in this chapter. It would be too soon."

Nero sat silent for a moment. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Nothing… I don't know Nero, I don't control data streams." She said with a sigh.

Just as if on cue, Joe popped his head into their tent. "Hey you two. We need to pack up and move out. Get ready and we'll go."

"Very well." Renamon answered. The vixen got up and exited the tent. Nero continued to just sit there silently. _Chapter…? Has Reni gone nuts? _He shook it off and scurried out of the tent. Everyone else was already up and packing up their tents. Takato and Guilmon were the first to finish and played a bit of tag while the others finished. Joe was a bit ticked at them.

"Hey you guys!" He yelled to them.

"What's up?" Takato answered as Guilmon tackled him to the ground with a grunt.

"Stop wasting your energy playing tag! I don't want to hear you whining later because you're tired." Joe told them.

"You mean like how you were bitching yesterday?" Nero asked him with a snicker.

"Shut up! Not the same!"

"Suuuuuuuuuuureee…"

Nick finished packing his tent up as they went back and forth. As playful back and forth turned into a shouting match, he cocked his shotgun making an audible 'CH-CHICK'. Joe and Nero instantly shut their mouths and went back to packing. Nick really didn't need the headache from them; he already had one that would make a sane man go nuts. So much bullshit in his life, and the only things he had were his friends, his heath, and Beelzemon. With one of those three things gone, his temper was on thin ice.

"Okay, everyone ready to go?" Joe asked as he packed his tent. Rika was the only one without a nod, as she was still struggling with her tent. Being the gentleman he is, Nick walked over to her.

"Need any help, Rika?" Nick asked the red headed girl. She just looked at him and smiled.

"Sure, I can't get this stupid thing anyway." She said as she backed away from the tent. Nick made short work of this tent and put it away faster than Nero could chug an entire carton of eggnog. In other words, it wasn't human… or digimon.

"Whoa, how did you do that?" Rika asked awestruck.

"I went camping a lot with my dad…" He said to the red headed girl. He handed the bag of tent parts to her and gave Joe a thumbs up.

"Alright! Let's move out!" Joe announced to the group.

"TRANSFORMERS! DEN NE NE NE NEN! MORE THAN MEETS THE EYE!" Nero sang as Joe finished speaking. Reni giggled and the rest of the group laughed. Joe lead them through most of the desert, occasionally asking Nick which way to go. They were well on their way to finding Beelzemon… and so was another digimon.

Me: "Ok, that was a long ways in the making! Hope you liked it and I will be updating more often because IT'S SUMMER BITCHES!"

Nero: "Hell yeah! Beach time!"

Reni: "I'll go get my swimwear on!" =3

Me: "Great! ^^ One other announcement, readers on . If you are wondering why I'm so damn slow, is because I am an active member of DeviantART and spend a lot of time on there. So if you ever want to see what's up or look at some art inspired by Nero or any other funny stuff, check out my page on DA under the same name. Here is the URL. .com "


	14. Chapter 15

Enter Neromon

Me: "Oh my god, why does school have to exist?"

Nero: "So you can learn. Also because the government says so."

Reni: "So go to school so they wont find you."

Me: "Man, screw the government. I want to sleep until 8!"

Reni: "That would be nice…"

Me: "I agree with myself on this one!"

Nero: "Sounds good to me."

**_Beelzemon's General POV_**

Beelzemon has been walking through the snow for what felt like days to him. "I wish I had a flamethrower, this would be a lot easier." He said to himself as she slipped around on the frozen ground. The frozen time tundra began to wear on Beelzemon as he walked. He needed a vehicle to cross this desolate place in a hurry. _'What I would give for a car right about now…' _He thought to himself.

**_Neromon's General POV_**

"Jooooooooooooooooooooooooooo eeeee…!" Nero whined to his tamer.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat….?" Joe responded.

"Are we there yet….?" Nero asked.

"I don't know, do you see Beelzemon yet, dumbass?" Nick snapped at him.

Nero put on a little puppy face. "I'm gonna tell Beelzemon you were mean to me!" Nero then thought hard to contact Beelzemon. _'Beelzemon, Nick is being mean!'_

Beelzemon went wide eyed as he walked and spun around twice to find the source of the voice. _'Nero?! Where are you?'_

_'I'm with the others! We were looking for you and then Nick was mean to me.'_

_' … I have no comment for you. Keep coming towards me, I'll be near you guys soon.'_

_'Will you smack Nick for me?'_

_'Sure, if it makes you shut up…'_

Nero gave a big smile to Nick as he spoke. "Beelzemon said he is gonna smack you!"

"What?! YOU COULD HAVE CONTACTED HIM AT ANY TIME?" Nick screamed at him.

"Yep! I just did and he said to keep going towards him." Nero kept smiling even though he knew Nick was fuming. Unfortunately for Nero, Nick didn't like that one bit. He grabed the little black viximon and punted him as far as he could. Nero yelled as he flew through the air and landed far away with a loud thud.

"NICK!" Reni yelled at him. "Touch him again and I'll gut you like a fish!" She said as she showed her very sharp looking claws. After a quick nod from a wide-eyed Nick, Reni ran over to where Nero landed. He lay unconscious in a small cloud of dust made from the impact. The yellow vixen picked the battered digimon up and checked if he was hurt. No injuries besides a bent tail and hurt pride. She brought Nero back in her arms and narrowed her eyes at Nick. He just whistled like nothing happened.

"Hey, both of you calm down! We don't need a war when we are so close!" Takato said to try to defuse the situation. Guilmon just sat with his ears down at all the fighting.

"Goggle-head is right Renamon. Don't let Nick piss you off, and Nick, don't hurt Nero like that." She said. Wait a second, Rika is defusing a fight? I am crazy….

"Alright, I snapped and I'm sorry…" Nick said to Reni. Reni gave him a quick nod of acknowledgment and looked away. The vixen was still a bit mad that he would hurt Nero in his current state. "Let's find Beelzemon and a data stream…" She said to the group as she began to walk north towards Beelzemon's location. Everyone followed close, except Nick who trudged behind. He stared at his shotgun once more, then put it away and caught up with the group.

After an hour of walking, Nero woke up in Reni's arms. Dazed and confused, he stood up in her arms and feel to the dirt. "Owwww…"

"Nero!" Reni said as she bent down and picked him up. "Are you okay…?"

"Y-Yeah, just have pain everywhere…" He said in a low voice.

Reni pet him as he lie in her arms. She gave a quick glare to Nick and continued to comfort Nero. Nick shrugged it off and figured she would cool off later. _'Tcch… women…'_

The sun shine down hard on them as they crossed, you guessed it… more desert. Let's turn our attention to a sweaty white guy who is gonna die if he doesn't get some water soon!

**_Joe's POV_**

_'I want water… so damn bad…' _I thought as I fell into the sand face first. I'm done, spent, tired, you name it. I just want to go home, relax, and drink some Monster. But noooooo, some blonde ass-clown has to send my friend here! _'I feel like doing something stupid just to get my mind of death… I know!' _I discreetly made my way over to Guilmon, who was walking behind his tamer. I didn't care if this would make me seem like a dumbass, it seemed fun.

I got close to Guilmon's ear and whispered to him. "Hey Guilmon, want to play a game?"

"I love games! What game?" He responded with an excited and goofy smile.

I whispered details to him and asked how much weight he could carry. Just my luck, in a good way, he was able to carry my weight. I got behind Guilmon and…

**_General POV_**

"TALLY HO! ONWARD TO VICTORY!" Joe screamed as Guilmon sprinted in front of the group with him on his back. Guilmon was fast for his size, and with extra weight no less! The looks on everyone's faces summed up what was going through their minds at this sight. Reni gave a giggle at their actions while Nero chuckled a bit. Rika just sighed and gave a weak smile and Takato ran after them wanting to join in. But one thing made everyone's heart stop.

Nick was behind everyone laughing his ass off. He was laughing so hard, he fell to his knees clutching his sides with tears running down his face. It was a rare sight indeed, and everyone knew it. Nero actually wished he had a camera. No, I'm kidding, he isn't always this emo.

"Hahahahahahahaa! Y-You idiot!" Nick cried out gasping for air.

Guilmon gave a childish giggle and continued to run around with Joe on his back. "Yay, we made Nick smile and laugh!" The red dino announced triumphantly.

"Nick, do you feel alright? You actually seem happy!" Joe yelled to his fellow New Yorker from atop Guilmon.

"Shut up…!" Nick laughed out. He ran up to Joe and tackled him off of Guilmon.

"RAPE! RAAAAAPE!" Joe joked getting Nick off of him.

Reni smiled as she watched them mess around. But something else caught her eye. Out in the distance, on the horizon, was a data stream. "Nero! Data Stream!" Nero looked and saw it too. The two of them rushed to it, as it came closer and closer.

"You remember the plan, Nero?" Reni asked the black viximon.

"Yeah, absorb some data like a fallen digimon's instead of sitting there like an idiot!" He replied, ready to fly.

Reni grabbed him like a furry football and threw him in. As Nero passed over the sand to his objective, only one thing crossed his mind. "I BELIEVE I CAN FLYYYY!" Needless to say, Reni giggled a little as she watches her tiny friend zoom through the air. Fur met data as Nero passed into the data stream and focused on collecting enough data to digivolve back to his normal black renamon form.

Being in a data stream for the second time, he could feel something was wrong. Something wasn't right. It felt different from before. It felt as though his entire body was lit on fire and burning, his mind being slowly consumed with pain. He lost his sight, and feeling like he was being consumed by darkness, he screamed. The last thing he can notice over the pain, was Reni's screams to him. Soon it became too much for him, as everything slowly faded to black.

**_Beelzemon's General POV_**

Beelzemon, after walking for an asinine amount of time with no Jack Daniels, came across yet another village. He walked into the center of the town to what looked like a hospital. He entered and saw 2 renamon; one grey, the other blue, with minor injuries waiting to be treated.

"Hey, is this a hospital?" Beelzemon asked the two.

"More like a small doctor's office, but yes. The villagers come here when they get hurt or sick." The grey renamon explained to the demon digimon. "I'm waiting here with my sister to get help."

"What happened?"

"Long story short, some idiot felt like launching a diamond storm attack through my window." The blue one replied.

"I'm sorry 'bout that. Is this entire village renamons?"

"Yes. Many renamon come here to train because of the harsh weather and rouge digimon wandering around."

As the grey renamon finished his sentence, a door swung open to reveal an orange renamon wearing what looked like a nurses uniform. She came over to the two foxes and Beelzemon.

"Geoff, what happened…?" The nurse asked the grey fox.

"Diamond storm through a window… Tilki, can you heal Lindsay first?" He said to the nurse.

"Of course." Tilki replied as she took a look at the wounds on the blue vixen. She held her paw over the cuts on her arm and closed her eyes. A green aura formed around her paw and on the wound, and in the blink of an eye, the cut was gone. Lindsay moved her arm around to make sure everything was good to go, then thanked the orange nurse. Next came Geoff with a cluster of small cuts on his leg and chest. Same as before, Tilki healed them as if they were nothing. Geoff got up and thanked her, then left with his sister. Tilki approached the only one left: Beelzemon.

"I haven't seen you around here before. Welcome. My name is Tilkimon." She said to Beelzemon with a cute smile.

"Nice to meet ya. Names Beelzemon." He replied. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" She asked.

"Heal them with that ability."

"Oh, that! Me and my mother have a special healing ability that only we can use. That's why we opened this office here." She explained.

"That's pretty cool! So where is your mother?" He asked.

As he said that, an orange furred Taomon walked out from the backroom. "Right here. My name is Rose, nice to meet you." She said smiling.

"Likewise. Is there anywhere I can rent a room for the night?" He asked, tired.

"My husband Chase runs the Inn across the street. Just ask him about a room." He told him. Beelzemon thanked her and walked to the Inn. Another orange Taomon stood behind a counter inside the wooden building.

"Welcome. May I help you?" He asked.

"Can I get a room for the night?"

"Of course. It's $40 per night." Chase told him. Beelzemon gave the digimon the pay and found his room. As he climbs into the bed and turns the light off, his thoughts lie with nick, New York, and his friends. He closes his eyes and slowly falls asleep.

Me: "Well, it took a while, but here it is. Wondering what happened to Nero? Of course you are! Follow this story for it's latest updates. You'll need it, because I don't update in a pattern.

Reni: "I'm worried. What happened? And who is this family of orange renamon?"

Me: "Find out next time. Later guys."


	15. Not Chapter 16, but something cool

Hey guys. No, this isn't Chapter 16. I'm just giving out the news that I'm doing a livestream Q&A 12/15/12 at Noon in NYC time.

I don't know what time it will be in other places, so find out.

The live stream will be of me on YouTube with my face and voice. Please, if you want to see, go to my deviantart profile. I will have the link in a journal entry.

neromon . deviantart . com - Take out spaces, and there is your link.

Peace.


	16. Chapter 16

Enter Neromon Chapter 16

Me: "Well guys, it's been a while. Not sure how to say this, but Enter Neromon is getting hard to write. I have an asinine amount of writer's block."

Reni: "Lazy bastard…"

Me: "Shut up."

Nero: "Seriously, how hard is it to write? All you do is hit buttons on a keyboard!"

Me: " …. Think you can do better, fur-ball?!"

Nero: "Of course I can! WATCH THIS SHIT!"

**Neromon POV**

"_Darkness. Again with the darkness. Isn't darkness what started this all? I can't feel anything; my arms, legs, tail, all numb or not there. Well, at least the burning feeling is gone." _I was face down in sand, unconscious from the data stream. I don't know what happened, but all I know is something went wrong. _"I really hope my tail isn't where my arm is supposed to be or something like that…"_

I opened my eyes as I regained consciousness. I couldn't hear a sound, but the light hit my eyes like that O magazine hit me in the face all those years ago. Quickly closing my eyes to block the harsh sunlight, I started to hear something. Actually, not something, but someone…! I opened my eyes again slightly to see Reni's face. The way the sunlight hit her fur was so beautiful. Her silk like fur, those amazing eyes…

Me: "NERO. Write the god damn chapter instead of writing about Reni in your diary!"

Nero: "SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M WORKING ON IT!"

Anyway, I noticed she was carrying me bridal style through the desert. She didn't seem to know I was awake, so I let her know as gently as possible.

I quickly wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tight. Then, before she knew what happened I yelled. "Gooooooooooooooood morning Reni!"

"GAH! Nero?!" She said as she hugged back. "Thank god you're alright! I thought that data stream fried your brain…"

Joe quickly turned around to see me in her arms. "Who knows? Maybe it did."

"How can we tell if he is at 100%?" Rika asked Joe. Now everyone is looking at me. I hate it when people stare.

"I'm fine. Just a little dizzy." I told them as I got on my feet. I staggered a bit in the shifting sand, and Reni was right behind me holding me up just incase.

"Seems well enough for me. Come on, we have to get moving." Nick chimed in as he began walking away without a second thought.

"Geez Nick, where's the fiEEEEEEEERRRRRR!" I yelped as I fell face first into a sand dune. A chuckle escaped Joe as I spit sand out of my mouth.

Reni picked me up without a word and began to follow the others. I looked at her with a big puppy face with big eyes and a quivering bottom lip. She looked at me with her eyes wide open. "What's wrong, Nero?"

"Do you still love me….?" I asked her, never breaking eye contact.

"Of course I do, what would make you think I don't?"

"Your clawing my backside…"

She looked shocked as she realized her claws were out and stabbing my rump. "Sorry…! Didn't know they were out…" I kissed her on the cheek and gave her a nod. "Suuuure, or maybe you just wanted to hold my butt…" I laughed. Her response: She dropped me out of her arms to the sand with a thump. I groaned a little as she picked me back up. "Anything else you want to say, baby?"

"No… I hate gravity…" I said in a low voice. My back hurt like hell now and I didn't want to be dropped, so I shut up. Reni gave me a kiss and kept walking. I wrapped my arms around her neck and rested my head on her mane. I was still dizzy, and my head hurt like hell. It had to have been better then whatever Beelzemon was going through…

**Beelzemon POV**

I groaned as the light hit my eyes. I was never a morning person. Sleeping in is the greatest activity in the world, besides getting a good buzz. I opened my eyes and looked around the plain white room I had rented the night before. It was a casual bedroom, with lamps and an endtable. White walls with not even a spec of dust anywhere.

I climbed out of bed and got dressed. My leather jacket was cold to the touch, but my body would warm it soon enough. Stretching out my arms, I let out a yawn and walked out of the room. I was greeted by Chase upon entering the lobby.

"Goodmorning. How did you sleep?" He asked me.

"Pretty good, thanks." I responded. "Do you have a map?"

"What for?"

"I've been separated from my friends by an unnamed blonde asshole. I need to know where I am and where they might be."

He thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers. He ducked down behind the front desk and brought up and old map of the area. I smiled at him.

"Here you are. It's a bit old, though I doubt much has changed."

"Thank you." I thanked as I looked over the map. The town at the center was where I was now. Around it was all sand, except far to the west. There was a moderate size city there. It must have been the city that digimon told me about from the town I "saved". I know where we can meet, now all I need to know is where they are…

**Joe's POV**

They won't. STOP. SINGING.

I grabbed my head in irritation as Guilmon and Takato sang "99 bottles of pop on the wall". Except they didn't start at 99. They started at _A THOUSAND. _I was at my wits end with them, but I had to remember they were still kids. I ignored them the best I could before I started to walk faster. The sooner we get to wherever the fuck we are going, the better.

Nero was out of it too. We lost our strongest fighter to exhaustion, and now he's just a sleeping ragdoll in Reni's arms. I hope things can't get worse. I heard a click. A certain click that I know all too well. A clip being loaded into the chamber of a Barret .50cal Sniper Rifle. I swung around and searched the dune tops as best I could before I saw a red laser sight. A human sniper had it's sight on… _Reni?!_

I started running as fast as I could toward Reni to get her out of the way. The sniper saw my movement, and fired.

Reni heard the shot and turned to look. She heard the whizzing sound of the bullet flying towards her and froze by what happened.

**Reni's POV**

I felt warm water hit my face after that small explosion I heard. But I knew we weren't anywhere near water. I put Nero down quickly and wiped my face. What was on my face wasn't water, it was blood. My eyes shot open in realization. I looked down. Joe was on the ground, bleeding profusely. Takato digivolved Guilmon to WarGrowlmon to cover up the group from any more fire.

I rolled Joe over to see a hole through his left arm.

He didn't seem to care though.

"Are you ok, Reni?!" He asked not worrying about his arm.

"I'm fine, are you? There is a hole in you!" I said in panic.

"We all have holes. You should know, you had Nero in your –" I smacked his head in irritation.

"Our love making is none of your business! Now shut up and hold still...!" I ripped the sleeve of off his sweatshirt and wrapped it around his wound. I glanced at Rika to see her looking away from the gore.

"How did this happen?!" Takato asked

"Sniper rifle. Barrett .50 cal. There is someone out there that wants Reni dead. Or all of us dead."

"Well then..." There was a clicking noise. Everyone turned to nick loading his shotgun. "...Lets send this bastard to hell."

Joe looked at him irritated. "He has a SNIPER RIFLE, smart one. He'll kill you before you can even get close. Allow me." Joe got up past me and walked to his bag. A small black case was removed from it and opened. Inside was a dis-assembled rifle. "I'll use this to cover you. Get close and force him to surrender. We need information, and we won't get it from him if he is dead."

Nick nodded in agreement.

"Well, what do we do?" Rika asked, regarding her and the rest.

"Reni , Guilmon, protect your tamers and Nero. He is still out and we can't afford to have any of you dead."

I was puzzled to say the least. "What about you?"

"I accepted the fate of death years ago. To be honest, I don't care if I die."

We all stood there silent from those words. Nobody knew what to say.

"What about Nero?" Rika asked concerned.

"He isn't a child. He has lost me before, and he has coped with it and moved on. If my death will result in knowing who is behind this, then I hope Satan has my death bed ready. Nick, rush the right side forward and I'll keep him in cover. Then move in and do what needs to be done. Remember, we need him alive."

"Got it." Nick nodded and pumped the chamber on his shotgun.

I didn't want to let them be killed. I had to do something! Wait, I could phase over there and grab him!

"Joe, wait! I have a better idea!"

"What would that be, Reni?"

I phased over the dune to see the sniper. He was dressed in sand brown clothes and was looking through the scope, waiting for someone to pop their head out.

I grabbed the bastard and picked up his rifle. Then I phased back to Joe and Nick. I dropped them there and pointed his own rifle at him, with Joe and Nick pointing their weapons at him as well.

"Ok trash, you have 30 seconds to talk or else I let my friend here go trigger happy!" Joe ordered at the sniper. "Who are you working for?"

The sniper stared at him. "Hypnos." He said plain as day. But he said it wrong, the pronunciation was all wrong.

"One more time. WHO THE FUCK DO YOU WORK FOR?!" Joe screamed at him.

The man flinched at the yell. "HYPNOS!"

Pop. A bullet shot from Joe traveled through the man's knee cap. He screamed in pain, then Nick punched him in the jaw.

"Who." Nick simply said, pointing the shotgun at him.

"Fuck you…!"

Joe pointed his rifle at his groin.

That got his cooperation.

"Ok, ok! I work for BROKEN ECHO! BROKEN ECHO!"

"What is BROKEN ECHO?!" Joe threatened to pull the trigger.

"We work with the Japanese government! We try to keep humans out of the digital world so something like the D-Reaper doesn't happen again."

"Who is your leader?"

"That's all you're getting from me..." He said. His jaw clenched and something glass broke in his mouth. Ten seconds later, his pulse vanished.

"Damnit!" Joe groaned. "Bastard poisoned himself!"

Joe gripped his left arm where his wound was. He started to feel the pain from the bullet wound, and it _hurt._ I was about to go see if I could ease the pain when I felt something on my shoulder.

**Neromon's POV**

I put my paw on Reni's shoulder to get her attention. I was still drowsy and wasn't completely sure what was going on.

"Nero…!" She turned and wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back and nipped at her neck. "You ok….?"

"I'm fine, just drowsy. I got woken up by the screaming, what happened?" I asked. I looked down and saw some body in front of me. "Uh, what's up with deaddy over here?"

Joe looked at me with a grin. "Nothing, just getting info gone wrong." He pointed at a red stain on his sweatshirt.

"Nice, you been playing with my sword again?" I chuckled at him. "But really, the hell happened to you?"

"I got shot, fluffy. S-H-O-T, SHOT." He said in a bit of irritation. "We don't even know who we are after besides Beelzemon now."

I static sound was heard near the sniper's body. "Recon, what is the status on the targets?" I walked over and picked up a small radio.

"Um, yeeeah, about your recon guy. He sorta died, and he can't answer your call right now." I said into the radio.

There was silence before someone answered. "Is this the black renamon who got caught in the data stream?"

"Ooo, you guys are smart. Yes, this is Nero, can I take your order?" I taunted.

"…. Zero-one-zero-seven-nine-six-four-zero-ten-two."

I dropped the radio. From what I can remember, I dropped to my knees and blacked out. But according to Reni, something else happened.

Me: "Welp, there ya go. One chapter for ya. I'm tired, and I wanted to get this out to you guys before I write the Christmas chapter for this year. So have an epic cliffhanger!"

Nero: "Damnit Joe… Screw you're cliffhangers!"

Me: "Deal with it!" *epic troll face*


	17. Quick Note Christmas 2012

Hey Guys, I know I'm way overdue for chapters to my stories, but its been hectic. I will post the new chapter to Enter Neromon soon, definitely before the end of the month. Once again, to get into contact with me, PM me on here, go to my facebook, or go to neromon . deviantart . com .

Also, Play games with me. If you want.

Xbox LIVE GT: NeromonX

Peace guys. Just to hold you over, I'll give you a part of the Non-Posted Christmas Chapter.

T'was the night before Christmas, all throughout the house. Not a single thing was stirring, not eve- "CHRISTMAS TIME BITCHES!" Nero screamed in the house. It was about 6 in the morning and he was ready to drink eggnog all day and party all night. But it was too early for everyone else.

Joe was first to walk into the living room. The only source of light was the Christmas tree, lit up in all the colors of the rainbow. He stared at Nero with a tired, exhausted look that just screamed "shut up". "Nero…" He said with a calm tone. "I swear to god if you wake Tilki up, I will pour all of your eggnog into the toilet."

Nero went wide eyed at the threat. "You wouldn't dare!"

"If Tilki wakes up in a bad mood because you want to yell at 5:57 in the morning, the eggnog gets flushed. Are we clear?" He told the black fox.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiine….." Nero groaned as he sat on the couch. "When will everyone wake up?"

"I don't know, but it's too early. Go back to sleep…" He said as he retired back to his bedroom.

Nero thought for a moment before silently waking back to his bedroom. Reni was fast asleep in the queen sized bed. She was wearing a red nightgown and was under the blue comforter. Nero slipped back into bed carefully and held Reni close. Reni responded in her unconscious state of mind by wrapping her arms around him. Nero closed his eyes, but was already wake and too pumped to fall back asleep. Reni felt him moving around in his spot and woke up. She opened her eyes slowly to meet his red ones.

"Merry Christmas, hun…" Reni said quietly as she nuzzled his neck.

"Merry Christmas, Reni…" Nero smiled and said quietly as he kissed her on the cheek.

Reni sat up and stretched her arms out with a big yawn. She hopped out of bed and took off her nightgown. Nero smiled. "It's too early for sex babe…"

"Shut up, smart ass…" She giggled back as she walked to the bathroom to shower. Nero sat in bed waiting, swatting at his tail which he dangled over his head for entertainment. Reni walked back in with a towel around her and giggled again. "What are you doing?"

"Playing with myself." He answered. Then he realized what he said and blushed. "UH, I MEAN….!" Reni started laughing at his expense and pet him like a cat. "I know, I know… I've been neglecting your needs, haven't I?" She asked him in a goofy voice.

"Quiet, you." He answered as he grabbed her into a hug. He kissed her on the lips and threw her back on the bed. He ran out to the kitchen before she could get off the bed. "Hyper-active fox.….." She said to herself as she walked to the kitchen.

Now back in bed, Joe is snoring quietly in a light sleep. Nero walked in and saw in on the bed. The room was dark, but just bright enough to his bright red eyes. Joe always kept Axe body spray in his dresser and he had a zippo lighter on his night stand. Oh what fun could a fox have with a FLAME THROWER!

Without a second thought Nero grabbed the two items and put on the sweater Reni made for him last year. As soon as he opened the door to the backyard, a certain orange renamon emerged from her room. "Nero…? Where are you going?" She asked with her eyes half closed.

Nero turned around and smiled. "Hey Tilki, I'm just going outside for a minute." He answered. Tilki saw the spray he had in his paw.

"With Axe? What are you going to do out there?"

"Want me to show you?" He asked with a smile. Tilki, interested, nodded and got her jacket on. The two walked outside and closed the door. It was deathly cold and the icy wind sent shivers down their spines. Nero walked to an open area of the backyard, and pulled out the Zippo lighter. Tilki tilted her head in confusion. "What is that lighter for?"

"You'll see in a minute." He responded as he flicked the flint and sparked up a flame in the silver casing. He pointed the open end of the Axe spray at the flame and sprayed. A small plume of fire filled the air behind the lighter. Tilki's eyes followed the light as fast as it went. The sound of the flame igniting the spray filled the backyard. Nero released the trigger on the Axe and put out the light. He smiled at Tilki. "Cool, right?"

Tilki nodded at him. "That was pretty cool. But isn't that dangerous?"

"Ha, I laugh at danger! Besides, I've done this a thousand times before." He responded.

"Is that why Joe doesn't let you near the lighters in the house, or the Axe spray?" She giggled at him. Nero looked embarrassed and laughed. "Yes, that's why."

Tilki shivered from the cold, her jacket doing almost nothing against the wind. "Can we go back inside now? It's really cold…"

"Yeah, come on." He said as he led her back inside. Once the door was closed and their jackets and sweaters were hung, Nero started a fire in the fireplace while Tilki went to go wake Joe up. She entered his room quietly and tip-toed to his bed. She placed her paw on his arm and shook lightly. "Merry Christmas, Joe… wake up…" She smiled while she shook him.

Joe opened his eyes with a low groan and saw Tilki above him, blushing slightly. "H-Hi Tilki…" He smiled.

Tilki placed her finger on the tip of his nose and giggled. "Why the blush, buddy?" This only caused Joe to blush a bit more. "What are you t-talking about?" The orange vixen pet him and started walking out. "It's Christmas, get dressed. Everyone is in the living room." She stated as she left and closed the door behind her. Joe sighed and went to his closet. Opening it, he found his ideal outfit: Black t-shirt, black jeans, and a white zip-up sweat shirt. Turning off his light, he walked out of his room and locked it with his key.

While Tilki went to wake Joe up, Nero had gone back to the bedroom to get Reni. As he entered the room, only one candle was lit in the corner, the entire room covered in a weak glow. "Reni, like I said, too early for sex!" He called into the bathroom that was in the doorway across from him. No answer.

Nero got a little cautious as he walked through the doorway to the bathroom. No light, no sound, just a silent black room. He reached for the light switch and then felt a presence behind him. Too late for him. Purple armguards wrapped around him and dragged him out of the bathroom and threw him onto the bed.

Reni stood next to the bed and laughed at the sight of his face. Nero got scared, and his fur poofed up a lot. He looked like a black, white, and red koosh ball! "You look so cute and fluffy!" She giggled. Nero was a little irate at this point.

"Ha ha, you got me. Now can you help me with this?" He said referencing to his fur. Reni nodded and grabbed a brush. The yellow fox began to brush and groom her dark furred lover. She heard a quiet purr coming from the dark renamon. "Are you enjoying your treatment, Nero?" She asked.

" Yeah… It feels good…" He murred as he stretched and yawned. Reni smiled at him. "You're like a big cat!" Tilki walked in and saw Nero getting brushed.

"I woke Joe up, We'll meet you in the living room." She told them. Reni nodded in response and pet Nero while she left the room. "Come on babe, Christmas time." Reni smiled at him as she walked out. Nero got up and stretched. He ran to the living room to find Joe, Tilki, and Reni sitting around the fire with gifts in their laps. He was about to sit with them when there was a knock at the door. Nero walked over to the door and opened it. A blonde man in a suit with a santa hat stood there with sunglasses. "Nero, we need you to-" BAP! Nero pimp slapped him to the ground.

"Go away Yamaki, it's Christmas and as much as I would love to beat the tar out of you, I don't need blood on my paws while I open gifts with my family." The fox ordered at the man. Yamaki got up at stared at him. "If you don't help, I won't give you your Christmas present!" He said plainly. Nero chuckled. "What could you have possibly gotten me that would make me do as you ask?"

"A lifetime supply of Eggnog."

…

…

…

"What do you need, master?!" He joked as he pretended to bow to him. Yamaki still had his serious face on. "I just got word that a digimon is going to emerge in New York City and the American tamers are nowhere near there. We need you to go take care of the problem." He explained. Nero thought for a moment.

"Come in, I can't think with the cold." Nero said. Yamaki nodded and walked into the house. Nero followed and closed the door behind him. Joe's face got serious when Yamaki walked in the door, his eyes fixated on him. "Nero, trash goes outside, not inside." Yamaki just glared at him in response.

"He said he needs help." Nero told him. Everything was silent for a while, then Joe just broke down laughing. Soon after that, Nero joined him on the floor. Yamaki got annoyed by the two idiots on the ground. "THIS ISN'T A JOKE."

"Then why the hell are you here? Do you really need our help, mister "I will bring all digimon to their knees!"? Joe chuckled.

"There is a digimon that is going to destroy New Y-" He said before his cell phone rang. He answered the phone and looked annoyed even more.

I will post the whole thing later. Peace.


	18. Chapter 17

Enter Neromon Chapter 17

Me: "It's been a while, readers. How are you?"

Nero: "What is gonna happen?!"

Me: "Stuff."

Nero dropped the radio, and stood there, completely blank of expression, emotion, anything. He seemed like a hollow shell standing, a statue waiting to be taken by time.

I didn't like it. Not a second ago, he was toying with this organization that calls themselves BROKEN ECHO, now he is silent. This isn't like Nero...

"Nero...?" Reni asked concerned for his health. After what felt like a decade, he turned to Reni, a blank, emotionless look covering his features. He looked dead.

Reni was a little shaken by his behavior, to say the least. "Nero, stop messing around..."

Nero said nothing. He only stared. His red eyes never loosing focus on Reni's deep blue eyes. I waved at him to get a reaction. "Hey freakazoid, sorta bleeding out over here! Stop screwing around!"

One step. That's all he had to do to make our blood run cold in our bodies. Nero took that step like he was a puppet on strings. Something was up. "Reni, prepare yourself! Takato, get WarGrowlmon ready as well! This isn't right-" I found a white paw around my neck, lifting me in the air and crushing it.

Nero... You lost me, got me back, and now you're the one trying to kill me.

I kicked him in the gut as hard as I could, making him drop me in the sand, already stained in blood from my bullet wound. Reni got in front of me to block any more advances.

Nero moved back, still having a lifeless look. He didn't even flinch when I kicked him. Then I remembered the numbers from the radio.

Reni asked me in a wavering voice, "What's wrong with him...?"

"... Are you fucking kidding me..."

"What?!"

"A Black Ops reference..."

Reni looked at me dumbfounded. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Nero is made of data, and he has been brainwashed by numbers. DAMNIT MASON, WHAT DO THE NUMBERS MEAN?!"

AN: I had to, leave me alone!

Reni thought I went nuts. She tried talking to him, as futile as it seemed. "Nero, why are you doing this?! We are your friends!"

No response, only his blank stare greeted Reni's plea. Nero jerked forward and threw a punch at Reni, but was avoided by the vixen.

Takato had enough of this. "WarGrowlmon! Take him down, don't delete him!"

"Right, Takatomon!" WarGrowlmon charged Nero to try and restrain him. Nero's response: a quick jump and drop kick to the dinosaur's skull. WarGrowlmon must have gotten hit hard, because a cloud of sand burst up as he hit the ground.

I got up, amateur bandages around my wound, and extended my blade. "Nero... I'm going to kick your ass!" I charged, my blade behind me ready to slice though the digital fox. Nero went to punch me, only to have Me grab his arm, swing over him and drop kick him deep in to the sand, my heel delivering the force.

Reni wouldn't fight, she loved her mate and couldn't hurt him. Instead, she grabbed the radio Nero had dropped and pressed the talk button.

"Who are you!?"

"BROKEN ECHO."

"Fix my mate... Now!"

"Your mate is gone. The renamon you see now is a mindless killing machine." The voice serious and unemotional. Reni, filled with rage and despair, crushed the device in her paw.

Nero got back up, seeming a little different. His face showed pain!

"Nero, if I have to beat the shit out of you to fix you, I will!" I yelled at him.

The next thing I feel is pain running though my body, and wind against my back. Nero threw a punch so hard into my stomach, it sent me careening though the air.

"J-Joe... R-Run...!" It was Nero, he was speaking, but a deep anguish was painted on his expression. His body was still advancing on me.

"Fight it Nero! Think of me!" I got kicked in the jaw for that. I spat out a tooth, and continued. "Think of eggnog?" A lighter kick in the spine followed that one. "YOU LIKE EGGNONG MORE THAN ME!?"

Reni spoke up. "Nero, what about me?!"

Nero stopped moving for a moment. He fell to his knees, holding his head and screaming. "Make it stop!"

Reni wasn't afraid. She walked over and hugged him. The yellow vixen started petting his head, calming him down. No screaming, no fighting, just love. Nero's mind and body was spent, and he passed out in exhaustion.

I was tired and broken. I just stayed down, the danger now passed. Nick walked over. "You got your ass kicked."

"Where the fuck were you?!"

"Y'know, relaxing. Watching you getting molested." He chuckled.

I was pissed, but too tired to do anything. "You're a bitch..."

**_BEELZEMON_**

Beelzemon paced back and forth, trying to come up with some way to let the others know where to go. He had the map; all he needed were the others.

"Beelzemon, can you hear me?" Reni made contact telepathically to the biker.

"Finally! Listen, I know how to ge-"

"Joe has been shot and beat up and Nero is broken, we need help!"

"... Well you seven have been productive, haven't you?"

"BEELZEMON!"

"Okay, okay! Damn... Where are you guys?"

"I don't know! We are to the south of you!"

Beelzemon knew what to do. "Hang tight, I'll be there soon." He ran to the clinic to find Tilki sitting at the front desk. She looked up from her book and smiled. "Hi Beelzemon!"

"Tilki, my friends are in danger, I need your medical skills!" He said in a hurry. "But, where are they?" She asked.

"To the south. Please, come with me to help!"

Tilki was conflicted. "I'd love to help, but what if my mother doesn't let me?" He didn't have time for this. "ROSE!"

The orange Taomon emerged from the back room. "Yes?"

"I need to bring Tilki to the south in the desert alone with me!"

"..." Rose grabbed her Taomon paintbrush and pointed it at him.

"NOT LIKE THAT! My friends are hurt out there!"

"Ooooooh, phew. Sure, but keep her safe." Rose lowered her brush.

Tilki nodded and gathered a few things. In minutes she was ready to go. She patted Beelzemon. "I'm ready to go."

"Great, let's go!" He said as he grabbed the little orange renamon and started running as fast as he could south. Tilki held onto his shoulders as she got a violent piggy back ride from the mega.

**_NEROMON_**

God damn, my head h-hurts… What did those bastards do to me? I attacked my brother, my friend, and my girlfriend. I'm thinking that, uh, yeah, I'M GOING TO KILL THEM.

I woke up with Reni's arms around me, some of her tears landing in my fur. I looked up at her and spoke. "Eggnog…"

Reni's eyes shot wide open and looked down at me, her face full of grief and sadness. "Nero, i-is this really you?"

I leaned up and licked her cheek once. She hugged me tight and gave a loud murr. I chuckled, she sounded like a house cat. "Hello there…" Reni pet my head and smiled. "Hello…"

I saw Joe lying down near me, his battered form moving up and down breathing. I felt terrible. No, that would be an understatement. I hurt my tamer, my friend, my brother who I mourned for years after his death. I sighed.

"Are you okay, Nero?" Reni asked me, still stroking my head.

"I hurt him…"

"Shh, it wasn't you." She kissed my forehead.

"It was. I tried to kill him, after I mourned and sobbed over his death for years."

Nick sat next to Joe to keep him company. Joe was still annoyed at his lack of action. "You're a piece of work, ya know that?" Nick laughed still. "Yup, but it was funny to watch the almighty assassin knockoff get his ass kicked by a fox."

"It wasn't him fighting, it was the numbers!"

"Yeah right, you got molested." Nick laughed. A sound was heard in the distance, the sound of a girl yelping. He turned around, to see in the distance…

Beelzemon and an orange renamon.

Me: "There is your next chapter people, more to come."


	19. Chapter 18

All I have to say is that I'm back. I haven't been busy, rather just lost the will to write my stories. High School is a bitch, and it's taken up my time. For anyone who likes this story, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. But it was only just now that I found myself back on this website after a year of never typing it into the URL bar. I went through some messages, and found an old message from 2011 from a writer I'm now close friends with. Sounds dumb, but after reading that message, I just have the urge to write again. It's playing back all in my head, how I thought it would be fun to write, how I did it as a hobby, but that message hit me. _I inspired someone. _Me, some jackass New Yorker with too much imagination and poor sense of humor _**inspired **_someone. I never thought I would mean anything to anyone on the internet, I went in with the sure-fire plan of "Ignore trolls and just do what you like doing", but people actually liked it. I'm typing this out now, maybe more than a year after the last chapter of my first story, to say this: I have no excuse for not writing for as long as I have, and I'm sorry to those who waited. A lot of people have inspired me, but I never thought I'd inspire someone else. So this comeback is to you **True Glint**. You gave me the spark I've been looking for even before I started looking. **Thank you. **

_**JOE**_

Nick turned his head away from me, his face lit up. I didn't know what he saw, I can't move and I'm not facing that way. But I got a hint when Nick opened his mouth. "BEELZEMON!"

Beelzemon was running towards us with a little companion! Well, little compared to his size. She was an orange renamon, and Rens are usually much taller than humans. She yelped as she rode on his back.

"Nick! What's up?" The biker asked as he stopped in front of him. Nick put up his arm. "You son-of-a-bitch!" With that, one of the most epic high fives in the universe was had. The orange renamon got down, and seeing me, made her gasp a bit. She ran over to me and checked me over. I, was trying not to stare. She was beautiful, and cute.

"What made this wound?" She asked. I was just blank minded. "Uh... U-Um..."

She started to take off the bandages, much to my pain and displeasure. I groaned in agony as the cloth was taken off the hole. She gasped again, and got right to work. A green aura radiated from her paw, making my wound tingle. It hurt less and less, until I had no pain at all. I looked at my arm, and I was astonished that a .50 caliber bullet hole was just fixed in 10 seconds flat.

"W-What is your name?" I asked shyly. She looked at me with a warm smile and answered. "My name is Tilkimon. What's yours?"

"J-Joe... How did you do that?" She giggled and answered. "It's a special healing ability that all the women in my family have. I don't know where we got it."

She healed the wound completely and reached into her bag she had brought with her. She took out a lollipop and gave it to me. She smiled and giggled. "Good boy."

I chuckled and put it in my mouth. I sat up and looked around. My pain was gone, but something else plagued my mind: Nero. I turned to the orange vixen. "My brother over there is sort of broken, can you fix him?"

Tilki tilted her head. "What's wrong with him? He only looks tired..."

"He got brainwashed and tried to kill us." I said with a sweat drop and a nervous smile.

"O-Oh... Will he try and hurt me?" She asked a little scared. I hugged her. "He won't hurt you, I'll make sure of that." She blushed from the sudden contact, but hugged back. A very low murring from her made me blush. 'Maybe she likes me...'

"Alright, I'll take a look." Tilki released the hug and helped me up to my feet. My body wasn't hurt now either! Her power must have worked as a powerful painkiller as well. We walked over to the fluffy couple, who were lying next to each other in the sand. Reni still petting Nero, and Nero still being tired and mentally unstable. The yellow fox eyed Tilki. "Who is she?" We explained, and Reni nodded. Nero groaned a little, obviously having a bad migraine.

He looked up at us. "Wha...?"

I kneeled down and put my hand on his shoulder. "Relax, Tilki is gonna try to help your head." He relaxed a bit when I put my hand on him. He was glad I was ok, I could tell. "Tilki, if you could?" She walked up and sat next to him. She placed a paw on his head and started working.

As soon as the green aura was visible, Nero cringed. Tilki said flat out, "This is going to hurt, relax. I'm going to delete the virus in you."

"V-Virus?"

"Is that what those numbers were?" I asked the orange nurse. She nodded. "What is wrong with me?"

"Is he going to be okay?" Reni asked concerned. Nero was getting irate for being ignored. "He will be okay, but it will be painful for him"

Nero asked another question. "How painful?"

"How long will it take? Beelzemon asked. Tilki turned to him. "An hour."

"STOP FUCKING IGNORING ME!"

All eyes landed on the very pissed off black renamon.

"Fix me! I don't care about the pain!" He said in a stern tone. He would rather go through pain than have those bastards make him hurt everyone he loves.

Tilki nodded at him and raised her paws over his head, her paws starting to glow. The longer her paws were over him, the more discomfort showed on Nero's face. Eventually it became overwhelmingly painful for the black fox. He started to scream in pain, his yellow mate holding his paw tight and watching helplessly.

Seconds turned to minutes, and it was only until 10 minutes later that Nero got some relief, and the other's ears got a break too. Reni went into the groups backpack and took out a blanket.

"Tilki, can you lift him up? I want to put him on this." She said holding a big blue comforter.

Tilki nodded and gently lifted up the dazed kitsune, his head throbbing from the anti-virus. Nero groaned as he was being lifted. "I'm dyinggggg..."

"You aren't dying, you are just a little sore..." Tilki said petting his head to try as soothe him as she puts him down on the large blanket.

"A little? God shoot me..." He groaned.

Reni laid down with him, wrapping her body around his, nuzzling him. "You'll feel better after some rest."

"With a bunch of weirdos running around trying to kill us? How can I rest?"

Nick raised his hand and spoke. "What if they never show up again in the story because they outlived their relevance?" Everyone just looked at him with confused faces. "Just a thought…."

"Well, we got what we came for, and that was Beelzemon. So can't we go home now?" Nero whined. Reni pet him and nodded. "What do you think Joe?"

"I'd love to, but I need to ask Tilki something." Hearing her name, the furry nurse turned to me. "Where did you come from?"

"Well, I live in a village nearby and Beelzemon asked me to come with him."

"So here is the plan: We get Tilki home, then we head out. Agreed?" All of them nodded, except Nero who just groaned. Reni picked up Nero and got him on her back. While she was carrying Nero piggy back, I picked up the blanket and put it back in my bag. Time for more walking! Whoo-friggin-hoo.

The group, silent as we walked, kept a steady pace though the sand. It's over, we got our boy, and we will be home before we know!

Well, that was the plan.

A BlackGreymon blocked our path, towering over us. It stared us all down, but Takato and Rika had their digivices at the ready. Oh yeah, they are still here. Thought I forgot? I did, this is an edit.

"Allow me!" I said to them as I got ready. Step one, piss it off to throw off its aim. "Hey blueberry!" It looked down at me and exhaled steam from his nostrils. "Yeah you! You're a BlackGreymon right? Man, your mother must prove the saying 'Once you go black, you never go back'!" Cue the butthurt dino trying to stomp me.

I sprinted out of the way, getting to the side of it to draw its attacks away from the others. Now step two; beat the _shit _out of it. "You missed ya dumb bitch!" Without a hint it swung its head around to try and hit me with all its might. I channeled my inner frog and jumped as high as I could, barley making it over the digimon's head. The dino roared as he swung its head, and he still had his mouth open.

Bingo bitches, Joe wins!~

Moving quickly, I took a handful of smoke pellets and hurled them down the bastard's throat. So you know that part about being in the air; that last part? Landing? Yeah, you know what happened was I face planted into the sand. Not the most graceful landing, but at least I got the pellets into its mouth.

The pellets popped finally and the rampaging blueberry choked and gagged on the dark black smoke coming from his stomach. While it was distracted I looked over to Tilki and pointed to my bag.

"Hey, go into that bag and throw me the daggers in there!"

She complied and searched through the bag. She found what he needed; two small scabbards with jet black blades in them. Knowing she wasn't the best pitcher, she just ran them over to me.

Then shit hit the fan. She tripped over a dune, and the beast was about to squish her under its huge feet. I had seen this before though. I remember, this is how I was killed. Squished. By pushing Nero out of the way of a foot. I made a b-line to her, Deja-vu hitting my face like the wind. Except this time, _no one dies except this bastard._ I dove, and while grabbing her, tumbled and rolled out of the way just in time.

"Are you okay?" I asked her as I got up, pulling her up with me. She nodded slowly and shyly, then wrapped her arms around me tightly. "Thank you."

"Any time. Now let me go kill this buck." I said as I pet her and grabbed my daggers. I threw the scabbards down and charged the monster. Running up its tail and back, I jumped and brought the daggers above my head. "FALL!"

The blades sunk into the monsters skull like a knife through butter. BlackGreymon let out a final roar before falling to the sandy ground beneath it. A pressure fell onto my body as I removed the blades from the now dispersing digital monster. A familiar pressure, one that we all feel. Your heart races, your stomach aches, and your head spins. That feeling of accomplishment, doing what you think is right, regardless of the morals set forth by society. I just took a life, but in doing so, I saved many more.

Or maybe I'm not as deep as I think. Either way, I was tired after that. Heading back to the others and grabbing my things, we continued our walk to Tilki's village. The orange vixen was checked over by Reni, but she wasn't harmed. Tilki walked close to me the whole way, grabbing my hand and holding it in her paw as we walked. I didn't mind, I actually liked it. There was an occasional glance and blush, but nothing too serious.

We finally made it to her village after that and we were exhausted. "Joe, I want you to come meet my mother." Tilki said to me with a blushing smile. I blushed back and gave her a nod, following her into the doctor's office. Everyone else went to the Inn where Beelzemon had stayed before.

"Beelzemon, welcome back! Bring me more business?" Chase laughed. The biker chuckled and told him all about it. To say the least, Chase was relieved to hear Tilki was unharmed and egger to meet the kid who saved her. But he's gonna have to wait.

Thank you to everyone who reads this story and everyone who inspires me and helps me continue on. I hope you all liked this chapter, and if you want to see what I've been doing and what I'm still doing, come check out my other accounts on other websites.

DeviantArt: Neromon

YouTube: Joe Neromon

FurAffinity: Neromon

PSN: Neromon

Xbox LIVE: NeromonX

Skype: xxtheunforg1venxx


	20. Critical Update

**I might be deleting this story by the end of the month.**

**This is due to personal reasons. I will assure you that this is not set in stone, but close family is prying into my life on the internet, and I don't need the stress. I may revise the whole story in due time, but until then, I don't know what to do with this. I will keep the chapters on DeviantArt, but maybe not on here. The reason being is that there was a lemon in this story. I deleted that chapter because my family realized how to use Google. They know I go by the alias of Neromon, and that gives them a direct line to this website. I am sorry to whomever still reads my bullshit, but for now, I need to be sure that I'm not going to get any shit from anyone in my family for being a fanfic writer. Thank you all for following this story, and please don't take it off your watched stories lists or favorites, because I'm going to hope by just deleting Chapter 6, that everything is cool. If not, I'll know by the end of the month if they confront me about it. That is all, and thank you for reading.**

**- Joe**


	21. Oh shit he's not dead

**God Damn it.**

Honestly thought I finally put a bullet in this thing. Guess not.

Fuck it, new chapter by the end of next week. Anyone who was waiting, thanks for it, but really, don't you have better things to do?

- Joe


End file.
